Zatsune's Revenge
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Please read 'Kidnapped' before you read this. Mikuo Zatsune wants revenge for his sisters death and he only needs one thing to bring her back that only Len Kagamine has. To bring his sister back, Mikuo Zatsune needs Len's pure soul. Blood, death, cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Ok! Here is the sequel to Kidnapped!**

**Heather: Make sure that you read Kidnapped first before you read this please! We will not answer any questions you have about what happened earlier! Thank you.**

Chapter 1: Good News, Bad News

Rin's p.o.v.

"Oh my fucking God! Not again!" I shouted, after our jaws came off the floor.

"What? Did I miss something?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh yeah, you missed a lot alright." Miku said.

"Tell meeeee!" Mikuo whined.

"You're as immature as Miku…" I teased.

"HEY! Just tell me!" Mikuo demanded.

I was about to say something insulting again.

"Here's what happened," Luka said before I could. "Len was kidnapped by Tei-"

"But turns out she was working for Zatsune Miku—"Meiko said.

Everyone started interrupting each other trying to get a part in the story.

"So we went to go look for Len—"Kaito said.

"But Kaito made us fall to our near death—"Gumi interrupted.

"When we found a warehouse—"Gakupo said.

"After a little bit of fighting with Tei we found a cave—"Teto said.

"And Haku almost died after trying to murder Zatsune-"Neru stated.

I got bored to listening to the story, so I went into the living room to catch up on Code Geass.

Mikuo's p.o.v.

Everyone kept taking turns and correcting each other until the story was finally finished. From Haku and everyone else almost dying, to Len dying…Twice…But still alive, to Tei dying after she risked her life for Miku,

"I owe her something but sadly I can't do anything since she's dead…" Miku had said with a sad tone.

And finally the final battle when they killed Zatsune.

"Wow. You guys went on a bit of an adventure." By the time we had finished explaining, it was night time and Rin was passed out on the couch at a very bloody scene in Code Geese or whatever it's called.

Wow geese are violent.

"I guess we'll start looking for Len tomorrow." Haku said with a yawn.

We all agreed and went to bed. That night I bunked in with Miku.

Len's p.o.v.

When I woke up, I found myself in a cage. Here we go again, this is getting seriously frustrating!

"Oh, Len, you're awake! Thank God! I've been dying for someone to talk to!" It was Mikuo Zatsune's voice.

Guess I should just call him Mikuo Z. I wasn't tied up or anything. That's a first!

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

Seriously, why is it always me that's kidnapped?

"Right, let me explain. Remember how you sacrificed your life for the Chibi's? Well, you apparently killed my sister, so it will be a repeat." He smiled psychotically.

Fear struck me like a dagger.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Len, I'm going to take your life force and give it to my sister! Isn't that obvious?" He pointed to the right.

When I looked, I saw Zatsune. A nasty scar on her throat, but she was just lying down motionless. She was still dead, and I had done it. I remembered the blood that had leaked into my hands when I killed her. I suddenly had a knot in my stomach.

"H-how are you g-going to do th-that?" I was stammering even more.

"Len, you are the purest of your little family. Always forgiving, always feeling pity for everyone but you! Your life force is the most valuable, and the most powerful. I am taking your pure soul, cursing it, and giving it to my beloved sister to bring her back to life. I don't know the after affects for you, but you don't care about that, right?" He got another psychotic smile.

He started walking toward me. I backed up to the wall of the cage, big mistake. I felt some force pin my arms and waist against the wall. I felt like a lab rat about to be tested.

"Now Len, forget everything pure about you!" He pointed at me.

I would've dodged it easily but I was still pinned to the wall.

Suddenly, all the good memories, all my pity, everything, faded from my mind. All I could see were bad memories. Miku whacking a leek on my head hardly…Rin pushing me out of the road roller…Luka chasing me with her scythe...

The bonds gave way and I fell to the ground screaming with pain.

"S-stop it!" I cried out clutching my now throbbing head, but the memories kept flowing through my mind.

Kaito stealing my banana ice cream…Meiko punching me in the face…Neru making me pay her phone bill…Haku stabbing my arm with a fork…Teto whacking me when I wanted some of her banana bread…

I suddenly felt a wave of indescribable pain come over me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and clutched my chest. My heart felt like it was going to burst and at the same time horrible memories kept flowing through my mind. Gakupo chasing me with his katana just because I said hi to Luka…The Chibis betraying me…Gumi pushing me down a giant hole after a rabbit that stole her carrot…

And Tei…Tei…I didn't finish the last thought before I fell unconscious.

"Whoa, didn't expect that. But, oh well I still have the soul I need. Besides, now we have a new member on our team!" Mikuo Z. said.

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was wearing a black and white sailor shirt with a grey tie, black shorts with a grey belt, black arm and leg warmers and a pair of white shoes. I looked beside me, I saw a boy who looked just like me but his clothes had a yellow color scheme, not grey. He was lying on his side and his eyes were half open and glazed over. His skin had lost its color and he wasn't breathing.

Finally, Mikuo Z. opened the cage I was in. How did I get here anyway? And who am I? The only people I recognized were the two Zatsune's I saw. They were my friends, my allies; I knew that, only Miku Z. was lying on the ground dead.

I looked at the reflection of myself I saw on a slightly rusted window. My eyes were a pale black and looked lifeless, my hair color was darker than midnight, and my skin also looked pale and lifeless like that boys. I also had white headphones.

"Who am I?" I finally asked.

"Hmmm…" Mikuo Z. thought, and finally said, "I know! Your name is…Ren Haine!"


	2. The Introduction

**Heather: Sorry for the delay guys!**

**Alice: Heather you baka.**

**Heather: I'm sorry! I got lazy!**

**Alice: Ugh.**

**Heather: I've always been curious if I have Geass…Alice, get on your knees!**

**Alice: Get on my **_**what?**_

**Heather: I'm sorry!**

**Alice: *beats the crap out of Heather***

**Heather: *crying***

Chapter 2: The Introduction

Ren's p.o.v.

"I have a little mission for you, buddy!" Mikuo Z. said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Mikuo Z. then handed me a little electronic thing that looked like one of those tracking devices.

"Put this on your headphones. I want you to go to the VOCALOID house."

"VOCALOID?"

"Our more popular siblings. They were never nice to us anyways." He said with a sneer.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked while attaching the little device to my right headphone.

"When you get to the VOCALOID house, press it and it will turn you into Len Kagamine. I want you to go by that name whenever you're around the others. Make sure to cover your eyes with your hair though. Now one by one, I want you to bring the other VOCALOIDS to me. Don't let one of them suspect ANYTHING! Understood?"

"Understood." I said.

I decided to try out the button, and when I clicked it, my hair turned a golden yellow and so did my outfit but my eyes were still pale black. I glanced over at the boy dead in the cage. I looked just like him only his eyes were blue instead of black.

"Is that the real Len Kagamine?" I asked.

"Yes. He was one of the more popular VOCALOIDS. Always mean to us. He killed our sister!" I felt rage.

If they killed Miku Z., then I'd be happy to dispose of them!

"I'll go now." I said calmly.

"Good. Whenever we're about to talk to each other, yes, I can teleport, be in your Haine self. Make sure the door is locked."

"Ok." I said.

"I'll give you a head start." He pointed at me and I found myself right in front of the VOCALOID house.

I saw a girl sitting on the porch. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. She had short blonde hair and very cute blue eyes. She looked kind of like that Len Kagamine I'm now pretending to be. She had a big white bow on the top of her head.

It kind of reminded me of bunny ears…

"LEN!" She yelled and gave me a death hug.

I knew I had to play my part, so I awkwardly patted her on the back.

"YOU'VE BACK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE!" She asked.

Finally releasing me from the death hug.

"Uh I used…A teleporter thing…When he wasn't…Looking?" Wow.

Great excuse Ren! She looked at me weirdly. Oh God, I'm going to get ratted out!

"Len, did you lose your memory during the teleport or something? And you look somewhat different. Oh well, that doesn't matter!" She gave me another death hug.

I wanted to ask what her name was, but that'd definitely blow my cover. Then, a girl a little older than me came outside. For a minute, I thought she was Miku Z., but her hair was a teal color.

"HEY MIKU! LOOK WHO'S BACK!" The girl called out from her hug.

Miku gasped and joined the hug.

"HEY GUYS!" Miku screamed. "LEN'S BACK!" A man who looked somewhere in his twenties with blue hair and a long blue scarf came outside.

In fact, the only thing he was wearing was the scarf. Miku blushed madly and turned way.

"Kaito, what's going on?" A woman who looked around the same age as Kaito with short brown hair and cruel looking brown eyes came outside.

She had come out from right behind Kaito, and even though it was the middle of the day, she was wearing extremely see through pajamas. It looked like she had rushed to get them on, and then a horrible idea came to me. They weren't…doing…were they? I suddenly had very bad images and got a nosebleed. I told myself to stay away from her.

"HEY MEIKO, LEN IS BACK!" The girl with short blonde hair yelled.

"I told you you'd get your brother back, Rin!" So her name is Rin and she's my sister.

A girl with a side ponytail stepped out. She was texting. Followed by a girl with short green hair munching on a carrot. Then another woman came out. She had long pink hair and deep sea blue eyes.

But the girl with the side ponytail _really_ caught my attention. Her hazel eyes matched perfectly with her perfect golden hair and black and yellow outfit. I kept staring, but I don't think she noticed.

"Gakupo, stop cowering behind the door! Neru would you stop texting, Len is back! GAKUPO IT'S NOT ZATSUNE IN DISGUISE!" The girl with pink hair yelled.

Whoa, bossy! So the girl with the side ponytail was Neru, what a cute name, and the man who was wearing a retarded Samurai outfit with long purple hair came outside. He must be Gakupo. For some reason there was a name tag on the carrot the girl was holding. It said 'Gumi' on it.

Then, another two girls stepped outside. One had hot pink hair, not the look hot, but the color hot pink, in little drills. One who looked much older with white hair and lazy red eyes stepped outside.

"TETO, HAKU, LEN IS BACK!" Rin shouted from the now extremely crowded group hug.

I could barely breathe.

"Don't care." The girl with white hair said and turned around and went back inside.

"AW C'MON HAKU!" Rin yelled. White hair, Haku. Hot pink, Teto.

Teto joined the group hug while Haku shut and locked the door. While everyone tried banging the doors open, I made a mental note on who everyone was. Finally, Haku opened the door with a satisfied grin and let everyone inside. Kaito and Meiko headed back upstairs. Another nosebleed.

Well, private introduction. After dinner, I decided to follow Rin since she's my sister. I had no idea where my room was. When I got upstairs, I saw a door with the picture of a banana on it. This must be my room.

I went inside and shut the door. I clicked the button on my headphone and I turned back into my Haine self. Mikuo Z. then popped up in front of me.

"So, did you have your introduction?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Now, one by one I want you to bring them to me. Only kill them if you absolutely have to. Understood? Have you kept your eyes covered?"

"Yes, my eyes are covered by my hair and yes I understand."

"Good. Bring me the Miku girl or Rin girl first. Whichever one is easier."

"Ok." And with that, Mikuo Z. faded.

I quickly hit the button as Mikuo Hatsune walked into the room.

"Did I hear talking?"

"Oh, yeah. I was playing a video game."

"What's it called?"

"Uuuuuuh…Alice Human Sacrifice!"

"Oh I know that game. Scared the living day light out of me! Especially the third Alice. She was the hardest to get rid of."

"Yeah…" I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, good night Len."

"Good night Mikuo." I then climbed into Len Kagamine's banana shaped bed and fell asleep.


	3. Gumi's Last Words

Chapter 3: Gumi's Last Words

Rin's p.o.v.

It's kind of weird how Len managed to escape all on his own. Mostly he needs some kind of help getting out of trouble. Guess he's just learning that from me!

"Hi Len!" I called as he walked down the stairs.

He had his hair over his eyes. I wonder why that is? Maybe he has a pimple or something? We had breakfast and after, I ran to my room and got a paper crown and pulled the bed sheets off my bed. I ran downstairs and put the paper crown on and wrapped the bed sheet around my neck like a cape.

"Still missing something…" I whispered to myself while looking in the mirror.

I ran back upstairs and looked in my closet. Finally, I found a dress that looked really pretty on me. I put it on with the paper crown and bed sheets cape. I ran in front of Len.

"Len, from this moment on, you are my servant!" I said playfully.

He looked at me like I was crazy. We did this every week! How could he forget? Maybe if I just carried on he would remember.

"Bow to me!" I demanded.

He didn't do anything but stare. What is wrong with Len?

Ren's p.o.v.

Honestly, I thought she was crazy. But I might as well go along with it because she was looking at me weirdly.

"Now, bow to me!" She said again.

I bowed. She smiled a very cute smile.

"Good, you remember! Now servant, go upstairs and get into your costume!" My costume?

I saw Rin run off to a door with a wine bottle on it. Haku opened the door and gave Rin a small smile. She then went back into her room. A couple minutes later, she came out in a black and white dress. I went to my room. I saw what looked like a butler outfit on my bed.

I took off my pants and lay it on the bed. I was about to put the butler pants on when the door opened. Neru came into my room. I screamed and blushed madly as I put the pants on as quickly as I could. Did Neru just see me with my pants off?

I hope she didn't! But at the same time, I hoped she did. She was also blushing madly. She had seen.

"Uuh…Rin, Miku, Meiko, Kaito and Haku are waiting for you downstairs…" She then quickly shut the door.

I heard her trip. I went outside my room to help her get up. Both of us were blushing madly with our faces so close to each other. This wasn't acting…Was it? Does that Len boy act this way?

I hope I was getting this right.

But I didn't feel like I was acting. A word came into my head when I looked into Neru's eyes. 'Love'…What's love? I guess I could just ask Mikuo Z. later on. I went back into my room and got into the butler shirt and went to Rin and the others.

Miku was wearing a very lacey green dress. Meiko was wearing a red warrior outfit with a sword. Is that real? Kaito was wearing what looked like a blue royal outfit, but still had his scarf. Rin was mumbling a song to herself.

I could make out the lyrics.

_Evil flowers,_

_Steadily bloom,_

_With an array of colorful doom_

_But the weeds who feel they want to stay_

_Well, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway._

Ouch. Harsh song. Finally, Rin told us to get in our positions. Rin sat in what looked like a throne and I felt weird having to kneel next to her.

"Servant, go see who's at the door and let him in." She said in a bored tone.

I got up and opened the front door. Gakupo came in. He had all of his long purple hair mashed up on the top of his head to make it look shorter. I had to resist laughing. I cracked a very big smile though.

"Oh shut up Len." Gakupo whispered.

Suddenly, I just burst out laughing. I fell on my butt laughing so hard at Gakupo. I don't know how long I laughed for. Rin looked to see what I was laughing at, and when she saw Gakupo, she burst out laughing too. Finally when I was done laughing I noticed I was flat on my back on the floor.

Rin was sitting on top of me. Guess that's why I had trouble breathing. I could see up her dress and I got a nosebleed. I realized my face hurt. She had been slapping me until I stopped laughing.

I pushed her off me and she gave a little squeal. I got a tissue and after about 5 minutes the nose bleed stopped. That night when I got into my room, I was too happy to shut the door. I clicked the button on my headphones and turned into my Haine self.

Gumi's p.o.v.

I was walking around munching on my carrot humming "I Love Carrots" when I noticed part of Len's butler outfit on the floor. I thought I'd return it to him, so I picked it up and started heading toward his room. His door was open and when I peaked inside I heard voices.

"So Ren, any news? Why haven't you brought any of the VOCALOIDS to me? It's been a week!"

"Well…I'll bring the Rin girl tomorrow…" I almost gasped.

That isn't the real Len! He's planning to kill Rin! Oh no!

"Before you go…Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's love?"

"Love? That's a waste of time, why are you asking that?"

"Because when I saw Neru…I saw that word pop into my head…"

"Oh no. No no no no no! Love is a waste of time Ren! I don't want to hear this from you again! YOU ARE NOT IN 'LOVE' WITH ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES!" I saw Ren flinch at this harshness.

I almost felt bad for him. Then, Mikuo Zatsune faded. Ren looked down at his feet. I knocked on the door. He clicked a button on his head phones and turned into Len.

So that's his little trick. Maybe I should try to change him…

"Come in…" He said.

"Hi Re-Len…What's wrong? I heard yelling."

"Nothing…I…I lost the game I was playing…That's all…"

"Oh…" I said. "You shouldn't feel bad about losing a game, Len. Just because you made a little mistake doesn't mean you have to give up." I decided to make up a little story to try and change him.

"Can I tell you my favorite story?" I asked him.

"Sure…I guess." He responded.

"Ok! There's a story about a boy. He worked for an evil man. The man told him to murder a family. He went to the family, but fell in love with the daughter. He went to tell his master, but the master told him love is a waste of time. Then the girl he was in love with found out his plan, and hated him for it. After that, he failed the mission and the master killed both the man and his loved one." Wow I did better than I thought!

Ren looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering them.

"You know, don't you?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"About me not being the real Len."

"Yeah, I found out just now."

"Oh…" I noticed him slip something out of his pocket.

I noticed a tear fall from his face and onto the floor.

"This isn't the right thing to do Ren. You should go back to your true self. You don't belong here. And...What did Zatsune Mikuo do with the real Len?" Bad choice of words Gumi.

Really bad choice of words! He got up to face me.

"Don't tell Neru…" he said in almost a whisper.

I realized what he was holding. A knife. He started walking toward me. I backed up against the wall. Big mistake.

Something grabbed me. I was stuck. I tried to scream but something kept me from screaming. I looked into Ren's face. His eyes were pitch black.

He came closer with the knife. Tears kept going down his face. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I was going to die.

I! Was! Going! To! DIE!

He raised the knife and—

_Slice_


	4. I Am Len Kagamine

**Heather: Heh…sorry for the delay…**

**Alice: I hate you so much Heather…**

**Heather: Uh…**

**Alice: RIN, HEATHER TRIED TO STEAL THE ROAD ROLLER!**

**Rin: WHAT!**

**Heather: AH! NO I DIDN'T! ALICE I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Rin: WRYYYY! *Gets in road roller***

**Heather: FUUUU-**

Chapter 4: I am Len Kagamine

Ren's p.o.v.

I stared down at Gumi's bloody body. The real Len would feel pity. Remorse. Regret. I wasn't the real Len.

I couldn't let the others figure out I had killed Gumi. I cleaned up her wound so that there was no more blood. I brought her to her room and put her in her carrot bed. The next morning, I said an excuse.

"Gumi is sick. She'll have to stay in her room today."

"Oh…"Gakupo said sounding sad.

I passed him without giving him any pity. I wasn't that kind of person. I would have to tell them Gumi died of sickness tomorrow. She did die of sickness after all. Killed by a sick boy with a sick mind.

She was right after all. I didn't belong here. But do I care? No. I no longer felt love for Neru.

I didn't care. I never would again. I wouldn't fail my mission. None of these people were my friends or my allies, only the Zatsune's were. I noticed Miku with her hand stuck between a chairs bars.

"Oh, Len! Could you get my leek for me? My hand is stuck and I can't reach it!" I walked past her not paying attention.

"Len? Len hello? Wait Len I'm still stuck! Please help?"

"No." I replied while walking away.

Mikuo went to help Miku. He was glaring at me. Those two may be my 'friends' but they weren't the Zatsune's. Rin was watching her Code Geass when the remote fell on the floor. She groaned.

"Leeeen. Can you pick up the remote for meee?" She asked lazily and playfully.

"Get it yourself its right there." I said harshly.

She stared at me, obviously confused. Kaito looked like he was having a seizure on the floor.

"LEN! BRAIN FREEZE! AAAAAH! GET THE HOT COCOA! QUICKLY! IT HURTS!" I saw three giant tubs of ice cream.

"How the heck did you get a brain freeze?"

"I ATE ALL THREE TUBS AT ONCE! IT HUUUUUURTS!" I grinned evilly and took another tub of ice cream.

I jumped on him and forced him to eat it. That was fun. He kept having a seizure on the floor except he was screaming louder. I laughed really hard. Meiko opened her bed room door and saw Kaito.

She glared at me and rushed to get 2 cups of hot cocoa. I kept causing trouble all day. I sliced an eggplant with Luka's scythe in front of Gakupo then started chasing Luka with it. I stole Neru's phone and threw it out the window and made her get it. I saw Haku napping on the couch and drew on her face with permanent marker.

I drew a mustache on her and wrote 'Jackass' on her forehead. I played bowling with Meiko's sake. That part I regretted. She kicked my ass. I kept hitting Teto in the head with her bread.

Finally it was night time and I happily ran up to bed.

That night I had a weird dream…

Dream:

"_MIKUO!" I heard myself scream._

_I was in my Len Kagamine form being dragged toward Mikuo Z. I was trying to get away. I don't know why, but I had to get away. I then blacked out and when I woke up, I found myself in the cage I had first seen myself in. except, I was still Len Kagamine._

_I couldn't hear anything, but I knew Mikuo Z. was talking to me. I felt scared. Then I found myself bound to the wall. Mikuo Z. pointing at me. The bounds came off I clutched my head._

_I felt a horrible pain. Suddenly, a wave of pain that was even worse than the first one came over me. I clutched my chest. I fell to the ground and let out a bloodcurdling scream._ _Now I was my Haine self. _

_Staring at Len Kagamine who was now just a lifeless shell._

I woke up. I could almost still feel the pain I had felt when I was Len Kagamine. So that's what happened to him. But what did the dream mean? Why did I have to know what he went through?

Suddenly, the truth dawned upon me.

I am Len Kagamine.


	5. The Return and the Death

**Heather: Sorry I got lazy!**

**Alice: HEATHER!**

**Heather: HEY! I don't like working on the day of summer vacation!**

**Alice: I hate you so much…AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR COSPLAY OUTFIT FOR HALLOWEEN!**

**Heather: And I can't believe Danielle made me be the servant of evil!**

**Alice: Haha you have to carry her Halloween bag!**

**Heather: Oh shut up Alice.**

**Danielle: Haha! I get to be the daughter of evil!**

**Heather: Ugh. I have to kill Alice.**

**Alice: DANG IT!**

**Heather: I can't believe Caitlin won't be the daughter of vengeance or won't even cosplay with us!**

**Alice: PARTY POOPER!**

Chapter 5: The Return and the Death

Ren's p.o.v.

I kept staring at my hands. Shaking. If I'm Len Kagamine, then Gumi was right the whole time. I had just murdered an innocent person…again! Ok, Zatsune wasn't very innocent but you get the point!

I kept recalling the dream. I tried to get my memories back. But still, all I could see was Mikuo Zatsune and the empty shell of the real me. Every time I tried to picture the others, I just got bad memories of them. I was breaking apart now that I knew the truth.

I looked at the time. It was midnight. I had to tell Rin. I went into her room very quietly and poked her shoulder.

Rin's p.o.v.

I was having a wonderful dream. Except I realized a very ugly truth. I was somewhere in a field. A lot of orange trees were surrounding Len and me. We inched closer to each other.

His hand touched mine. I blushed. We got closer. We turned to face each other and-oh my God, I'm in love with my twin. Suddenly, I felt something poke my shoulder right before we kissed.

I flickered my eyes open. Len was standing at the side of my bed—only, that wasn't Len. He was wearing all grey. His hair was black as the midnight sky. I was about to yell, but when I opened my mouth; he put his hand on it.

I tried to push it away but I couldn't.

"Rin, shhh!" Ok, I'll be quiet for just a bit.

He took his hand off my mouth.

"You're not Len!" I whispered angrily.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed his throat, pinning him to the wall. "WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?" I whispered urgently.

He tried to pull my hands from his throat... My hands aren't budging douche bag!

"N-no R-rin! I-I j-just c-came in t-to t-tell y-you!" he said between chokes. "I-I am L-Len!" Right after I heard that, I let go of him and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What do you mean?"

"Mikuo…Zatsune…After he….Captured me…He took my….Pure soul…..And the result…Was this…." He said between gasps for air.

"Why?"

"To….Resurrect…Miku…Zatsune…."

I gasped. If she was resurrected, we're screwed.

"Where is the real Len?"

"I…I don't know."

"LIAR!" I pinned to the wall by his throat again.

"I-I M-MEAN I-IT! I-I D-DON'T KNOW! H-HE N-NEVER T-TOLD M-ME!" I dropped him again.

"Do you have a plan or something?" I asked when he finally stopped panting.

"Yeah. Do you mind being bait?" I stared at him.

Do I mind being bait? Of course I don't! I love being bait! You get to just sit there only to be saved right before you die if you're lucky!

"No, I don't mind at all!" I said sarcastically.

"Good." I smacked my face with the palm of my hand.

Boys!

"Now, I'm going to grab you. I want you to pretend to struggle."

"I feel stupid."

"And I don't care." He replied and started to cut up some of my bed sheets and made them like a gag.

He used some extra hair bands I had to tie my hands and feet together.

"I feel like a moron." I said before he put the gag on.

"Now you know how I felt." He responded.

He put the gag on and loosened it so that it wasn't uncomfortable. But when we walked into Len's room, we saw the real Len's body there. He almost dropped me. He put me down and quickly untied me.

"That was easy." I said to myself.

I noticed a drop of blood on the real Len's face...and it wasn't his.

Ren's p.o.v

I was observing the real Len's body until Rin asked me about something.

"What's this?" she asked.

She held up a jar with a glowing, round, golden orb in it. My eyes widened.

"Give me that!" I said quickly.

I opened the jar and took it out. I saw a bunch of good happy memories swimming around in it.

"My pure soul…" I said.

I placed it on the real Len's chest. It sank into him almost immediately but something was wrong. He was breathing short hoarse breaths but he didn't wake up like we expected. He still looked really pale and even though he wasn't awake, his eyes were half opened but they still looked lifeless.

"He's not waking up! WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP?" Rin started to panic.

I was also surprised. Why isn't he waking up? Then I remembered, I was made when Mikuo Z. took out Len's soul...so that meant I was only partly right about being Len Kagamine, I was actually part of his life force, the dark side of his soul!

"Maybe his soul isn't complete..." I explained.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked confused.

I started explaining what I thought and that I should give back the rest of his life force even though we both knew that I might die.

"I-it's worth a shot but I'm sorry that you might die..." Rin said sadly.

I shrugged and started to concentrate the rest of his life force back into him. We both sighed with relief when we saw the color go back into his skin and the light slowly going back into his eyes. He also started to breathe normally. I then saw myself fading feet first. I looked at Rin; her eyes looked like they were full of tears.

I smiled an actual smile at her and vanished.

Len's p.o.v

When I woke up, I was back to my normal self. All my happy memories were back. I saw Rin crying but I knew why. My "other self" was gone. Suddenly, behind me, I heard a voice.

Rin stopped crying and looked like she had been stabbed by the look on her face.

"Hello, Len-Len." The voice said sweetly.

I knew this voice. When I turned around, I saw Tei. A dead Mikuo Zatsune at her feet. A bloody knife in her hand. Her eyes glowing madly which fit with her psychotic smile.

**A/N: AHA! Now what ya think of that? HOORAY FOR YANDERE TEI! Review or I shall tell Tei you tried to kill Len then she will come to your house and kill you. =D WEE NEED A SELF ESTEEM BOOST PEOPLE! WE SUCK AT WRITING COMPARED TO OTHER PEOPLEZ!**


	6. Guess Who's Back?

**Heather: Agh I had to sneak out of bed to upload since I hadn't uploaded today Dx but I feel evil now! *evil grin***

**Alice: Oh God Heather don't start…**

**Heather: Muahahahahahaha!**

**Danielle: Holy crap Heather I heard you singing Antichlorobenzene or whatever it's called. You sing fast!**

**Heather: I guess I'm just that awesome. *hair flip***

**Danielle: Right…**

**Heather: Remember when Alice and I hit the high note in 'No Thank You'?**

**Danielle: Yeah yeah stop bragging.**

**Alice: My throat still hurts from that…**

**Heather: Mine doesn't!**

**Alice: *glares at Heather then beats the crap out of her***

Chapter 6: Guess Who's Back?

Len's p.o.v.

I kept looking from Mikuo Z., to Tei, and back to Mikuo. Even though he was dead, his eyes were wide open. Wide with shock. He was bleeding from his mouth, his throat, his chest, his stomach, and his back. Each part had large gaping holes.

Tei was covered from head to toe in blood. I did the manliest thing I could do. I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" I also started spazzing.

Rin slapped me. I stopped.

"Aaaaaaah?"

"Idiot…" Rin said.

I coughed and got my manly, epic, non-shota posture back.

"So, anyway Tei, how are you even alive? We thought you died when Zatsune stabbed you." I asked.

"Oh, Mikuo here resurrected me." She gestured to the body whose eyes were still wide open in a bloody puddle.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM?"

"Well, I wasn't going to. But here's what happened."

_Flash back:_

_Tei's p.o.v._

_I woke up. I saw a man standing in front me. I look down. My chest was bandaged. I looked at the man's face._

_He was smiling down at me. I knew he was a Zatsune._

"_Hello there!" He said._

_This guy has a few loose screws._

"_Uh…Hi…" I said as I got up._

_I'll act friendly now, and if he pulls a move, BAM he's dead. I looked to my right. It was Miku Zatsune dead on the ground. Good, they killed her. I kept looking around._

"_I am Mikuo Zatsune. But you can call me Mikuo Z." He said and winked at me._

_This guy has some serious issues._

"_And may I ask you what your name is?" He asked me._

"_I'm Tei. Tei Sukone." I said smiling._

_I just kept waiting for him to try and do something. This is what being a yandere is all about. Act all sweet and pretty, then kill right when they begin to trust you. It's a very fun life, really. But I would never do that to Len, not at all._

_Wouldn't dream of it!_

"_And may I ask you why you were in the cave my sister was in before Len shot it down?" So that's how Len killed her._

_I knew my Len-Len would be the hero!_

"_I was helping your sister with her plan." I lied._

_Still smiling sweetly._

"_Ah, so you're on our side then?" He said._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Good, good. Two new members in one day!"_

"_Two?" I asked._

"_Yes, Len joined us earlier!" He gestured to a cage in the corner of the room._

_I saw Len there. His skin was pale, and his eyes were lifeless and glazed over. I felt rage wash over me. He…killed…my…LEN! I could barely hold my fake smile._

"_How could he join if he's dead?" I asked._

_I reached into my pocket, pulling out my knife but keeping it hidden._

"_Oh, he's not dead. I took his good soul. The bad part of his soul is out to kill the other VOCALOIDS." He told me with a malicious grin._

"_I see…Hey; can you come a bit closer? I need to tell you something secret."_

"_But no one's here."_

"_I know, but what if "Len" fails and the others are coming?"_

"_Fine, what is it?" He said and got close to me._

_Good, he took the bait. I got close to him until his eyes were focused on me. I put the knife to his neck._

"_Tag, your dead." I said._

_(WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING BLOOD AND GUTS, SKIP THIS PART!) _

_I stabbed the knife into his throat. His eyes widened with shock and stayed that way. I lowered the knife and stabbed him in the chest. More blood came rushing out. The warm scarlet blood spattered all over me._

_The joy of killing. I stabbed him in the stomach. More blood came gushing out. I smiled psychotically and laughed crazily as I repeatedly stabbed him. When I was finally finished stabbing him, I noticed something that looked like a little machine._

_I grabbed the bloody body of Mikuo and dragged him into it. His eyes still wide with shock, even though he was dead. I saw what it was. It brought you to the VOCALOID house. I threw Mikuo lazily into it._

_I saw a jar that had something gold in it next to Miku Zatsune's corpse that was slowly turning black. I grabbed it and it went back to gold. I took Len's body carefully out of the cage. Some of Mikuo's blood from my hand went onto him, but it was just one drop. Carrying all this stuff at once was a pain._

_I climbed in and pressed the button. The next thing I knew I was in Len's room._ _I hid in the dark corner. Rin and Len came in. when Len was back to his normal self, I said behind him, _

"_Hello Len-Len."_

Len's p.o.v.

"Geez Tei, you're bad ass!" I said excitedly.

I never knew a girl who could kick that much butt. Other then Meiko that is.

"Why thank you, Len-Len!" She said sweetly.

Rin rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Oh, and there's something I need to tell you guys…it's about Gumi." I said.

"What about her Len? Ren told us she was sick." Rin asked.

I didn't know how, but I remembered everything. Killing Gumi, falling in love with Neru, causing so much trouble—oh God, I'm going to die again tomorrow.

"Len, tell us what happened to Gumi!" Rin repeated.

I must have gotten lost in thought.

"She…She's dead…Re-…I killed her…" I said.

Rin immediately fell to her knees crying. I tried to hold back tears but I eventually had to give in to them. I cried with Rin comforting her between chokes. Gumi was Rin's best friend. Tei wanted to comfort me, but she was all bloody so she kept her distance.

Gumi hadn't deserved to die. I had to be stupid enough to think that Zatsune Mikuo was the real Mikuo. The tears came faster.

"It's my entire fault…" I kept muttering between sobs.

Suddenly, I heard someone breathing hoarsely. I turned my head. Mikuo Zatsune was getting up. Smiling evilly. Rin looked up and screamed.

Tei turned around and tried to stab him but he forced her against the wall. Some blood splattered on the wall as if she had been shot. She was out cold. Haku came running into the room with 'Jackass' still written on her forehead. The mustache was a bit smeared though.

Mikuo Zatsune blasted her against the wall as well. The door closed and locked itself. Rin screamed again and tried to open the door. I tried to open it as well. It wouldn't budge.

Rin and I turned around to face Mikuo. He pointed at us. We were blasted against the wall and got stuck. Oh no, got again!

"PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!" I yelled out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rin screamed louder.

We heard banging on the door. Then kicking. Then another bang and Kaito's voice yelling, "OW!"

"LEAVE RIN ALONE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" I kept yelling.

Rin looked at me. Tears kept going down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear. I never saw Rin look at me like that.

"YOU THINK I WOULD STILL SHOW PITY FOR YOU, LEN! I THINK NOT!" He pointed at Rin and I and the binds came off.

I found just enough time to jump in front of Rin before the spell hit her. Both of the hits got me. I had never felt such pain in my life. I couldn't describe it, only that it was worse than last time. I didn't even bother paying attention to all the horrible memories.

I screamed as loud as I could. I felt my voice go hoarse. I heard Rin call my name but it faded quickly. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything anymore. All I could see from somewhere else was me lying on the ground while Mikuo slaughtered Rin.

I could hear her scream echo in my head over and over again. I couldn't protect Rin…She's gone…SHE'S GONE! I jumped onto Mikuo and started to strangle him.

Although I was strangling him, I could still see myself lying on the floor. What the…?

**A/N: Confused? Muahahaha that was our goal. Once again, HOORAY FOR YANDERE TEI! Thanks to all reviewers who kept us going! *gives reviewers a cookie***


	7. I Knew This Girl

Heather: AAAH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! DAMN YOU HARRY POTTER AND YOUR ADDICTING SERIES!

Alice: Please tell me you finished the series…

Heather: Just did…didn't upload for two days…please don't kill me…

Alice: TEI, HEATHER TRIED TO SEDUCE LEN!

Len: Huh?

Tei: WHAT!

Heather: NO I DIDN'T! OH F*** YOU ALICE! *Runs away from maniac Yandere Tei*

Tei: DIE!

Chapter 7: I knew this girl...

Rin's p.o.v.

"DAMN IT LEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" I yelled at his unconscious body.

Mikuo Z. was laughing psychotically.

"I thought taking your souls would be fun, but this? This is hysterical!" He said.

I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't care. I got up and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

"OOF!" he yelled as he flew into the wall.

I kept punching him across the face. His head going back and forth at the will of my hands. His mouth started to bleed. I punched him in the nose hardly. I think I heard a crack.

"AH!" He yelled and grasped his nose.

He glared at me and disappeared. I ran back to Len. I noticed there was blood on my fists. I didn't care. The door came down.

I saw Meiko holding Kaito like back in the warehouse.

"OW!" He screamed.

Then Meiko dropped him and ran over to us.

"Is Len OK? He's not dead is he?" She asked.

Tei got up and ran over to Len. I quickly explained to them about Tei, not wanting to waste any time. Suddenly, Teto let out a sigh of relief.

"He's not dead." She said.

We all followed her sigh of relief. I explained to them everything that happened. From Gumi dying, (Gakupo tried to stab Len's knocked out body but Luka held him back) to Mikuo somehow coming back to life.

"You guys forgot already?" Haku asked coming off the floor trying to smear 'Jackass' off her forehead.

Everyone gave her a questioned look.

"Zatsune said that she can resurrect herself." Haku said.

"Yes, but Mikuo resurrected me so how can he resurrect himself?" Tei said.

"He has to resurrect someone else twice to not be able to use it. So no matter how many times we kill him he can still come back to life. You are indeed stupid, Tei." Teto said.

Tei growled at her. Teto ran behind Len and grabbed his unconscious body and held it up as a shield.

"Well this sucks." I said.

We all thought of a way to kill Mikuo without letting him coming back to life when Len's eyes suddenly burst open. Teto dropped him with a shriek.

"L-Len?" I asked slowly.

His eyes were completely black and lifeless like Ren's. It's almost like he didn't have eyes at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO, NO STOP IT!" He screamed as he clutched his head.

"LEN! NOTHING IS WRONG! STOP!" Luka yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" He kept yelling.

Tears were pouring out if his wide pitch black eyes.

"LEN STOP PLEASE!" Neru yelled.

No use. He kept screaming.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Len screamed at the top of his lungs.

"LEN! LEN I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulders.

He kept screaming and trying to get free of my grip.

"LEN CUT IT OUT!" His voice was so similar to Zatsune Mikuo's I jumped.

But fortunately it was normal Mikuo's voice thank God. Len stopped screaming. He stared at Mikuo then jumped on him and started to strangle him.

"GIVE HER BACK! GIVE ME MY SISTER! GIVE HER BAAAACK!" Len screamed as he strangled Mikuo.

I managed to pull Len off him and regretfully slapped him as hard as I could across the face. His eyes returned to normal and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone was staring in disbelief at what just happened.

"What the_ hell_ just happened?" Gakupo was the first to speak after the stunned silence.

"I think I know what happened…" Miku said.

We all stared at her.

Miku's p.o.v.

"Well, when Zatsune first tried to murder me, she told me something that was really confusing…"

_Flash back:_

"_Well Hatsune, I'll just remind you not to sleep tonight." Zatsune said as I was hunched over in pain on the floor._

"_W-why?" I asked._

_The pain was almost unbearable._

"_We Zatsune's can invade dreams. Make you see things that aren't real. For example, I could make you see…Myself killing Kaito." She explained with an evil grin._

"_NO!" I yelled._

"_Watch me." She said._

_Suddenly, Kaito was in the room making sure I was OK when Zatsune came up behind him. He turned around but was too late. Zatsune took out her dagger and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground in a bloody puddle. In a moment or two, I was back to reality with her laughing psychotically._

"So that's what's happening to Len. Mikuo Zatsune made him think Rin is dead." I concluded.

"Harsh." Kaito said while eating ice cream.

"You're eating ice cream at a time like this?" Meiko asked him.

"Yeah! Ice cream is everything!" He exclaimed.

"IDIOT!" She yelled and punched him across the room.

"Ok, so our next question is, how are we going to get Mikuo Zatsune out of Lens head?" Teto asked.

"Hmm…I think I know someone who can do it." Kaito said after he got up.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"My old girlfriend." Kaito said.

Meiko had been drinking some sake and almost choked on it.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Yeah. She may not look like it when you first see her, but she has ninja skills."

"Riiiiiight." Meiko said glaring at Kaito.

"Oooooh, what's her name?" Haku said making fun of Kaito.

"Her name is Miki." Kaito said with a bit of a dreamy grin.

Meiko slapped him.


	8. Meeting Miki

**Heather: I am so lazy.**

**Alice: Yes, yes you are.**

**Heather: YOU HUNG UP ON ME YESTERDAY!**

**Alice: I WAS BORED!**

**Heather: I hate you.**

**Alice: I hate you too.**

**Len: *In a banana suit* I'm a banana! I'm a banana! I'm a banana! LOOK AT ME MOVE! YEAH YEAH! *continues singing same thing for an hour***

**Alice and Heather: …**

**Len: *Does his epic pelvic thrust***

**Heather: *drooling***

**Alice: *slaps Heather***

**Disclaimer: We do not own—**

**Heather: WE GET THE DAMN POINT JUST GO TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: 0_0**

Chapter 8: Meeting Miki

Kaito's p.o.v.

"So…Kaito…Is Miki still your girlfriend?" Miku asked me blushing a bit.

I think I heard Meiko growling and when I turned to look at her, she was glaring at Miku with a dark aura.

"No, we don't go out anymore." I said.

I think I saw Miku do a little fist pump. Meiko's dark aura grew larger.

"Why don't you go out with her anymore?" Teto asked me.

She had sparkles in her eyes. She loves to hear about peoples personal lives.

"I found out something she had hidden from me for a long time. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but after that, we split up. No, Teto, I won't tell you what it was." I told her.

"Aaaaaw." She said.

"Where is this Miki girl anyway?" Rin asked.

"Oh, she works at a nearby café now. After she retired."

"Retired? From what?" Meiko asked me.

Why do girls want to know so much about my past girlfriends?

"She worked for the FBI. You know, track bad guys, beat the shit out of them, and throw them in jail, that kind of stuff."

Everyone gaped at me.

"How can someone like _you, _get a girlfriend like _that?_" Gakupo asked me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"It means that I'm sexier than you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"I have more fan girls!"

"Well I can actually make up my mind on who I like!"

"HEY!"

"I heard you and Meiko last night!" He teased.

WE WERENT THAT LOUD WERE WE!

"Oh you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I punched him in the face. Meiko was blushing madly.

"You mean you and Meiko…" Miku asked slowly.

She looked hurt.

"Ooooh this is good!" Teto said.

Neru started filming this on her phone.

"AT LEAST I CAN STICK TO ONE GIRL!" Gakupo yelled as he struck his sword at me.

I screamed and dodged it.

"AT LEAST THE GIRL I LIKE LIKES ME BACK!" I yelled back at him.

"DAMN YOU!" Gakupo yelled.

We started wrestling on the ground. Meiko threw Gakupo off me and Miku was crying while Tei gave a satisfied smile at the crying Miku. She was definitely enjoying this. Neru was still filming the whole thing on her phone. Teto was cheering us on to fight more while Mikuo just sweat dropped.

Haku mumbled something insulting under her breath, Rin did a face palm at us and Luka was giving me a death glare.

"Can we just find Miki and get on with our lives!" Rin yelled.

We all agreed and I gave Gakupo the middle finger behind his back. We all went to bed and early that morning, I led everyone to where Miki was. Miku agreed to stay home to watch over and explain everything to Len. When we arrived at the café, I couldn't see Miki anywhere. I swore her shift was today.

Suddenly, something pinned me against the wall by my throat. When I looked down, I saw someone's foot. It led up to a red headed girl with cherry red eyes.

Eh heh, long time no see Miki." I said nervously.

Her idea of a friendly greeting was side kicking you against the wall.

"Long time no see is right Kaito." She said and let me go.

I saw a cherry in her mouth. That's what she smelled like, cherries. I remember tasting her cherry chap stick when I kissed her…Then someone slapped me. Oops, I had pulled that dreamy face again.

"So, what brings you and your friends here?" Miki asked with that same innocent sweet voice.

I loved it.

"Ah, yes, well, were having some problems with a friend."

"And who's that?"

"Len, you remember him, right?"

"Oh yes! He's extremely nice and cute too!" She added with a giggle.

Rin, Tei, and Neru glared at her.

"Not that way!" She added quickly noticing their glares.

They all sighed in relief at the same time and then they glared at each other and started wrestling and pulling each other's hair.

"Anyway Miki, what do you know anything about dark magic invading dreams?"

"Oh there was a case with that once but unfortunately she got away."

"Who was it?" Teto asked.

"Her name was Lillia but that's not the point. What you have to do, is track down the person who is getting into Len's mind. You have to find him while he is invading Len's mind and kill him or her whoever is doing it."

"It's a he. Mikuo Zatsune. And we can't kill him. He can resurrect himself." Teto pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Mikuo's life force ends for just a second, Len will have his mind and dreams back. The night mares can only activate when Len is asleep though. Unconscious doesn't count. Well, it might. Depending on who's doing it. You either have to keep Len awake at all times, or continuously knock him unconscious. I would just keep him awake personally. It's much safer."

"Ok then. Can you help us track Mikuo?" Rin asked squishing Tei's head on the ground.

Neru then tackled Rin and Tei joined the tackle. We all sweat dropped but Miki continued.

"Of course I can. I'll do anything to get out of retirement."

"Why did you have to retire?" Haku asked.

"Because I started to rust up."

"Rust up?" Meiko asked.

"Kaito never told you guys?"

"No, he didn't…" Luka said with another glare at me.

"Oh. Well I'll tell you. I'm a robot."

"WHAT!" Neru said looking up from the fight before she was pulled back in again.

"Mhmm." She lifted her sleeve to reveal nailed joints like a puppet.

Everyone gaped at it.

"And have you ever wondered why Gakupo always wears a Kimono?" Everyone looked at Gakupo.

He made 'No' gestures at Miki.

"Ugh Gakupo you're such a baby! Gakupo's real name is Gachapoid. He's also a robot. He was just programmed with more feelings than me."

"OH COME ON MIKI!" Gakupo yelled.

Luka stared at him.

"Wait, if Gakupo's real name is Gachapoid, then Miki must not be your true name." Teto said.

"That's correct. But my name is more…What you would call...scientific."

"What is it?" Rin asked while bonking Tei and Neru's heads together and they fell over.

They got up and started tackling and wrestling each other again. Rin joined in.

"It's SF-A2" She said.

"Umm, wow." Haku said.

"OK then, we're wasting time can we get going now?" Meiko said with an impatient tone.

"Yes, we can." Miki replied.

She went up to the counter and said she would be taking a few days off. The person at the counter nodded.

"Let's head back to your house and get Miku and Len." Miki suggested.

We headed off back to our house dragging the fighting Tei, Neru, and Rin with us.


	9. Miku the Crappy Guard

Heather: AAAAAH! OH GOD I AM SO SORRY! I GOT LAZY AND I GOT SUNBURN AND I DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD EXCUSES AND WAAAAH! I DESERVE TO DIE! *grabs knife*

Alice: AH! HEATHER, DON'T DO THAT!

Tei: THAT'S MINE! *Takes knife*

Alice: …

Heather: Again, SORRY!

Alice:…RIN, HEATHER TRIED TO KILL LEN!

Rin: WHAT!

Heather: NO I DI—ugh it's not even wor-*flattened by road roller*

Chapter 9: Miku the Crappy Guard

Tei's p.o.v.

On our way back, I have to say, Miki isn't so bad. She told us a lot of stories about catching criminals. She can't die, since she's a robot and stuff, so she can take risks and do a lot of stupid stunts and not have to worry. But if she ever even lays a finger on my Len-Len, I will tear her apart limb from limb until she's a pile of scrap metal. We finally arrived back at the house, and suddenly, we heard a crash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miku screamed.

Mikuo darted through the door. I followed close behind. What if something happened to Len? When we got inside, we found Miku unconscious on the floor. I saw a black figure carrying a struggling Len who was also shouting at her to let go.

I tackled it and took my knife from my pocket. I turned it to face me. Len had gotten up and was staring at us. The figure was surprisingly a she. She had very long black hair.

Some of it went over her face. She had piercing black eyes. I could just tell that she meant business. Her black and purple outfit was very...revealing. Her shirt split at her chest and went down her side.

She had a very short plated skirt as well. Her outfit was all black and a dark purple. Her boots went very high up her legs like Miku's. She had many black bracelets going up her arm. Suddenly, Miki came running into the room.

"Oh look, Lillia." She said.

"Hello Miki. I'm shocked. You've been in the FBI for 15 years and you couldn't catch me. But this little yandere girl did. I think your losing your touch Miki." She said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Lillia. The only reason you kept getting away is because you had your little friends with you."

"You mean the Zatsunes? Oh please. They're useless. They can't get anything right. They show too much pity. But what can you expect from a used to be Hatsune." She added with a look at Mikuo.

He looked pretty angry.

"Ugh don't worry about your air headed sister. She's fine."

"SHE'S NOT AN AIR HEAD!" Mikuo yelled.

"She is stupid though."

"HEY!"

"And so are you."

"_HEY!"_

"Ugh Mikuo just ignore her. She insults you to get you off your guard. Messes with your emotions. She isn't really advanced in dark magic though." Miki said.

"Oh please you should see what I can do now." Lillia said.

"What are you doing here Lillia?" Miki asked changing the subject.

"Um, trying to take Kagamine until this stupid yandere girl jumped on me."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" I yelled, but at the exact same time as I yelled it, I heard Len yell,

"SHE'S NOT STUPID!" I blushed crazily.

"No, I'll admit that. You're pretty good, being able to catch me and PIN ME ON THE FLOOR!" She yelled at me.

"Well don't expect me to let you go any time soon." I said with a smirk.

"Ugh." She said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So Lillia, are you working for Mikuo Zatsune?" Miki asked her.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, Tei here has the right to kill you."

"Oh, so that's the yanderes name. Tei."

"Yeah, that's my name." I said.

"I can tell you're hated by many people. Poor girl, the little bully victim. Always letting people crawl all over you just so that you can get close to a certain someone. Full of threats so that people fear you, but your bark is far worse than your bite." She said looking directly at me.

I felt myself heat up in anger. The nails on my hand I was holding her down with dug deeper into her skin until blood started to come out. I glared down at her. She smiled back up at me. GOD I hate her!

Miku woke up and ran over to Len to apologize to him. He kept saying its ok which really got me pissed off.

"Oh, so you're a yandere for Len aren't you?" Lillia asked me after noticing my jealousy.

I nodded at her. My back was starting to ache keeping her pinned to the ground like this.

"So that's why you were so quick to tackle me." She said grinning.

God I really hate this girl.

"Just shut up." I told her.

"You're not the boss of me." She said mimicking a little two year old.

I stuck the knife near her throat.

"I said shut up." I told her again.

"Make me." She said grinning evilly.

"Fine." I shoved my knife into her throat a little making it bleed.

Her eyes widened a bit. HAHA! Who's better now, bitch!

"Tei, stop. She's just messing with your emotions." Miki told me.

I wanted so much to see her crumpled in a bloody puddle. The thought of seeing that made me feel joyful. I kept the knife where it was. Blood slowly leaked out of her throat and onto my knife.

"I'm keeping the knife right here." I told Miki, shoving the knife a little deeper.

She sighed and mumbled something like, "Yanderes…" I did what I said I would and kept the knife at her throat. I saw Len just standing there. He must have been thinking about something.

"Well then Lillia, you're under arrest for use of dark magic and attempted kidnapping." Miki said all police like.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, I'm going to jail!" Lillia said sarcastically.

"Lillia, shut up. Tei let her get up but make sure she doesn't run away." Miki told me.

I turned her back onto her back and forced her hands behind her as I lifted her up. I felt like I was on one of those retarded T.V. shows. Suddenly, Lillia threw her foot behind her and we both flipped. I landed hardly on my back and felt my own knife pierce it my back.

"AAGH!" I screamed.

Lillia jumped up and started running toward Len.

"LILLIA, STOP!" I heard Miki scream.

I tried to get up but the pain in my back was almost unbearable. For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. Now that I'm thinking about it…shouldn't I be dead by now? Weird, but awesome! Len finally came back to his senses and started running away from Lillia.

She disappeared and popped up in front of him. He screamed and dived under her legs. He got a nosebleed. He kept running all over the house screaming. Miki started to chase after Lillia.

Rin burst into the room with the others close behind her and saw me bleeding badly.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked with gritted teeth and winced from the pain.

"Someone locked the door." Teto explained.

Teto sprouted her wings and grabbed Rin as Len went through the door outside with Lillia at his heels. Teto was much faster than Lillia since she could fly. Meiko and Haku ran on foot trying to catch up to them. Luka and Neru came to me to check on my leg.

"That's a pretty bad cut, but it didn't get your spine, it was angled more towards the side. You should be ok." Luka observed.

Neru took her phone out and pressed a button which showed a map of the house.

"I'll get the bandages. They're in the attic." Neru said and ran off following the map on her phone.

Gakupo, Miku, and Kaito went to close and lock the doors and windows so that Lillia would be cornered outside.

Len's p.o.v.

I ran as fast as I could, but a 14 year old running away from a…what 19, 20 year old? Well it wasn't easy, especially one that knows dark magic. Lillia kept popping up in front of me. I kept sliding under her or jumping over her. Every time I slid under her, my nosebleed got worse.

I ran faster. My legs felt like lead. I couldn't stop now. I started to slow down. NO DANG IT, DON'T STOP NOW YOU MORON!

I picked up speed again. My legs felt like they were on fire. I don't know how long I've been running. Suddenly I tripped. Something had grabbed me by the ankle.

I turned around to see Lillia standing there with her arms crossed. Oh no, she's using what Mikuo Zatsune did. The only thing I could say was, being dragged on cement on your stomach is much worse than grass. Suddenly, I felt something tap my shoe. I thought Lillia had gotten me but when I looked behind me, I saw Tei.

She had a bandaged back and Teto and Rin were above her. They must have flown her here. I heard a scream of pain. Lillia was holding her now bleeding hands. Tei charged up to her and sliced her stomach.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. LEN-LEN!" She yelled.

Lillia screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Tei was about to stab her again when Lillia kicked her in the stomach. Tei went flying and landed a few feet away from me. Lillia then got up and grabbed me. The next thing I knew, all I could see was black.

There, I saw my Haine self slaughtering Rin_._

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!" I kept telling myself.

Miku had told me about what had happened the night before and that it was all an illusion. But it looked so real…then the scene changed, Rin was dead at my feet and the others burst into the room.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" It was Teto's voice.

"YOU WERENT THERE TO PROTECT HER!" Meiko's voice.

"SHES GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Haku's voice.

"NOW YOU'VE MURDERED TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Luka's voice.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Neru's voice.

"WHY?" Gakupo's voice.

"YOU MONSTER!" Miku's voice.

"DAMN YOU!" Kaito's voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.


	10. Mikuo's Ragdoll, Len

Chapter 10: Mikuo's Ragdoll, Len

Lillia's p.o.v.

"MIKUO ZATSUNE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I yelled while banging on the door of the old and abandoned factory that our hide out was in.

It was hard to bang on the door when I also had to hold a struggling and screaming Len. Suddenly, Mikuo opened the door and stood there all cool like. Instead of his eyes being the normal red color, they were pitch black with tiny red dots.

"You complain too much." He said smoothly and beckoned me inside.

I had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Would you stop making Len squirm all over the place yelling 'STOP IT, STOP IT' please? It's annoying the hell out of me." I told him.

"Fine. Party pooper." He mumbled.

His eyes turned back to his normal blood red and Len stopped squirming.

"Thank God." I said as I put Len down on the floor.

I lay on the couch we had found somewhere in the factory along with a T.V.

"So how was your little fight?" He asked me.

"I narrowly escaped from a yandere girl." I told him.

A couple seconds after I told him that, I winced at pain I felt in my wrists and my stomach. I then remembered that Tei had used her knife on me there. I can't wait to finish her off.

"You mean Tei?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I turned the T.V. on to the news.

"Ugh I hate her. But she is a looker."

"Isn't she the one who managed to kill you?"

"HEY! I was seducing her and got a bit distracted!"

"Uh huh, uh huh." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I didn't know she was yandere!" He yelled at me.

"Let's see, glowing red eyes, oh, and a dagger. That seems pretty yandere to me Mikuo." I said smirking.

"Oh just shut up Lillia." He said while turning his head away and pouting.

"Yeah…Oh look, we're on T.V." I said pointing to pictures of us saying 'WANTED'.

"Oh yay! HI MOM!" He yelled at the T.V.

"You don't have a mom."

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Not from an idiot like you."

"OH COME ON LILLIA!" He yelled as I chuckled at him.

"So, how is bringing your sister back to life coming?"

"Not good at all…Len here is always figuring out something to get away from me."

"Well, he's a Kagamine, what do you expect from a boy with a sister like Rin?"

"Good point. Oh well, I'll figure something out. And I can't believe she broke my nose earlier!" He said rubbing his nose.

"And what am I supposed to do with Len?"

"Keep him here until I figure something out!"

"You made me go through all of this trouble to get him and you don't even know what you're going to do with him yet?"

"Nope!"

"Baka!"

"I'm gonna go mess with some people. You keep an eye on Len-Len." He said.

Then he snapped his fingers, did an unnecessary spin, and disappeared. Then Len started to moan. He got into a sitting position and rubbed his forehead. Then he looked at me. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as his crawled backwards and bumped into the T.V.

"Shut up Kagamine I'm not gonna hurt you...yet." I said with a smirk.

He looked like he was about to wet his pants. His eyes were wide with fear and he kept trying to back up more against the T.V. like he would just go through it like a ghost. Then he noticed my bleeding stomach and wrists.

"Um…D-do you need help with those cuts..?" He asked me.

What the hell?

"No, I don't need help." I said wincing in pain again.

Now that I thought about it, I must have been wincing a lot, because I was in a lot of pain. Len then got up and inched his way toward a drawer keeping his eyes on me at all times. Like I was gonna do anything to him. He reached into the drawer and looked around and pulled out those brownish bandages that wrap around those big cuts. He then slowly approached me.

"I'm not a monster." I told him.

He gave a little bow as if to say 'sorry'. Geez, what is wrong with this kid? He then bent down and started wrapping the bandages around my stomach. I would have slapped him, punched him, or brutally injured him but something held me back. Once he was done with my stomach, which felt a lot better, he went on to my wrists delicately wrapping the bandaging as if I was some ancient, fragile artifact.

"So…Do you remember anything before working for Mikuo?" he asked me as he finished bandaging me.

I had never really thought of it.

"No…" I said.

Now that I thought about it, I really didn't have any memories of anything before working for Mikuo.

"Oh." He said.

His face turned from curiosity, to concern within seconds.

"When you first saw Mikuo, did you see anyone that looked like you? At all?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I questioned rudely.

"Because…I used to work for Mikuo."

"You did?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you stop?"

"I'll explain…" He started spilling out things about Mikuo taking his good soul and replacing him with an evil version of him named Ren Haine.

I felt bad for him since he had to kill his best friend. He then told me something so shocking I couldn't believe it.

"And I think he did the same to you…" He finished.

"No, Mikuo wouldn't."

"I'll ask again. Did you see someone who looked almost identical to you?"

"No. I didn't." I really didn't see anyone that looked like me at all.

"Huh?"

"I promise. I didn't see anyone that looked like me. I was just standing there."

"That's so strange…I'll have to figure something out—"Before he could finish his sentence, Mikuo spun back into the scene with a little bit of blood on his shoes and shirt.

He also had a bunch of bullet holes all over him. He then started coughing and spit out a bunch of bloody bullets.

"Guns these days hurt a lot more…" He mumbled to himself.

"Ah, hello Len-Len! And Lillia!" He said with a wink at me.

I felt rage but I decided not to blow my cover.

"Well, since we're just waiting for the others to arrive I might as well have some fun." He said.

I thought he was gonna make Len freak out again, but this time his eyes went pitch black and so did Len's once he glanced at him.

"Now Len, twirl in a circle like a ballerina." Mikuo ordered.

Len did what he was told. Mikuo laughed like nuts.

"Now, run into the wall and keep running." Len once again did what he was told.

His forehead started to bleed from the rough surface.

"Mikuo knock it off." I said to him.

"Why? This is fun!"

"I said knock it off!"

"No! Now Len, hop like a bunny around the factory." Len did what he was told.

I felt rage bubble up inside me. I gripped the couch tightly making my wrist sting a bit.

"Ok Len, now jump into the T.V. and cluck like a chicken." Len once again did what he was told.

"Now fall off." Len fell.

"Roll over." He rolled over like a dog.

"Slap yourself repeatedly." He slapped himself hardly across the face multiple times.

His face getting redder with every blow. Mikuo was laughing like nuts. He made Len bang his head against the wall, trip on himself, shoot himself with his hair tie, hop like a frog around the room, and do the Get Down dance and the Nyan Nyan dance.

"OK THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

I grabbed a knife and shoved it into Mikuo. Len went back to normal and put one hand on his bleeding head and one hand on his bleeding nose for doing something I won't mention. Mikuo stood back up in a matter of seconds and pulled out the knife sticking through his chest.

"OK, OK, fine I'll stop sheesh." He said.

Then he pointed at Len and Len then writhed in pain until he was unconscious.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at him.

"He's annoying when he's awake! Besides now I can—what the…I can't get into his mind! LILLIA DAMN IT YOU CUT ME OFF!"

"Oops, sorry." I said trying not to smirk.


	11. Gumi's Funeral

**Heather: Sorry for the hold up!**

**Alice: *face palm* **

**Heather: I dedicate this chapter to my dad, because later on, you see how he drives! =D**

**Alice: Oh god, remind me never to get into the car with your dad.**

**Meiko: Heather, your dad drives like me!**

**Heather: I know. That's why I'm dedicating it to him =D**

Chapter 11: Gumi's Funeral

Kaito's p.o.v.

"Guys, I don't think Mikuo Zatsune would kill Len. Miku Zatsune didn't." Teto was explaining to us.

"Yeah, besides, Gumi still needs her funeral!" Rin yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry; I arranged a funeral for today in a few hours." Meiko said hanging up on her red phone.

"Yeah, but what if Lens dead?" I asked.

Wow I'm stupid. Rin started to cry. Meiko punched me across the room.

"Len isn't dead. We'll have Gumi's funeral and then head out to look for Len tomorrow." Haku said.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Luka said and headed upstairs.

"My hairs all messed up. I'm going to head to the bathroom to fix it." Neru said and brought her phone with her into the bathroom.

I almost laughed at what her hair looked like. She had cobwebs in it and her ponytail was barely holding on. She must've been in the attic.

"I'm hungry." Is all Gakupo said as he went to the fridge.

I thought he would take out an eggplant like he usually does, but instead he just grabbed one of Gumi's carrots, sat down at the kitchen table and stared at it. He was on the verge of crying and I knew.

"I have to go to work." I heard Miku say as she looked at the clock.

"You have a job?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just got a job at a greenhouse. I can bring back some stuff for everyone."

"You should stay here. No one should have to go to work after a friend dies." I told her sympathetically.

I know I'm stupid most of the time, but it's the truth. Besides, I knew she was sad. She thought it was her fault that Len had been captured again.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

She looked at me. Her face was pale and her eyes had tears in them. She then sat down in the couch and started crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. I felt bad for Miku.

Most people hate her. Tei and Miki were talking to each other. I could just make out what they were saying.

"Tei, do you know anything about the Zatsune's or where Lillia might be?" Miki asked her.

"I won't answer until you tell me Lillia's history. I know she didn't always work for the Zatsune's and you know it! The same thing happened to Len. TELL ME WHO SHE WAS, MIKI!"

"No, I will explain to you once you tell me about the Zatsune's! If you don't, I have the right to arrest you for being a yandere and many murder attempts on Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion. And yes, I know you tried to strangle him on your last little adventure. You also tried to kill Rin Kagamine. Oh, and you kidnapped Len Kagamine. Even though you're on our side now, you're still a criminal."

"Oh just blow it out you're a-"

"DON'T SAY IT, TEI!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP, KAITO!" Tei yelled back at me.

"Ok…" I said weakly.

I shut up.

"Anyway…TELL ME ABOUT LILLIA, DA—"

"DON'T CURSE, TEI!"

"KAITO, SHUT UP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP CURSING!"

"FINE YOU BABY!"

"IM NOT A BABY!"

"YOU SCREAM LIKE ONE!"

"_HEY!"_

"See, you did just now."

"Tei, I hate you."

"And I don't love you."

"You love Len."

"You just figured out?"

"Yeah, I never paid attention to all the times you tried to STAB ME WHEN I JUST TALKED TO HIM!"

"Heh…Good times, good times."

"Ugh."

"Stop arguing you morons." Miki said.

She was frustrated now. Frustrated Miki is never good.

"Fine police girl." Tei said.

"Tei…Don't push it." Miki said.

I made 'No' gestures at Tei. Not working. She took her knife from her pocket.

"You're not the boss of me Miki!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM DOING? DANCING!"

"TEI, I SAID DON'T CURSE!" I yelled.

"KAITO, SHUT UP!" She yelled again.

I stood up.

"Kaito stay out of this!" Miki yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE MAKING MIKU UPSET!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MIKU!" Tei yelled.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE!" I yelled as I tackled Tei.

We wrestled on the ground for a few minutes. Then I forgot about her knife. Wow, I am really stupid.

"KAITO, GET OFF ME!" She yelled as she stabbed my shoulder.

"OOOW!" I screamed as I got off her and ran to the bathroom with my bleeding shoulder.

Tei's p.o.v.

What an idiot. WHAT. AN. IDIOT! From the beginning I never cared about Miku and Kaito expects me to not curse for her?

I could barely resist smiling at the blood on my knife. Killing is fun, but what do you expect from a yandere? Anyway, I argued with Miki for a really long time. I took out my knife again. This girl is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Tei, don't threaten me." Miki said.

"I can threaten you as much as I want." I told her.

I charged at her with the knife. She grabbed me by my arm and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall by my throat. The back of my head hit the wall hardly and the world spun for a second. She had side kicked me against the wall like she had done with Kaito. I had a little trouble breathing.

"Tei, you've done so many crimes I can kill if you I want to. If you don't answer me, I _will_ kill you. Now tell me, what do you know about the Zatsune's?" Miki asked angrily.

"I'm not telling you!" I yelled at her. She pressed her foot against my throat. I coughed and gave a hoarse gasp.

"Will you tell me now?"

"No!" She pressed her foot harder. I couldn't breathe at all now. Blood started to leak out of my mouth. I squinted my eyes shut as my head throbbed. A bunch of colors were bursting in my head. I seriously didn't feel like dying.

I knew I didn't have much of a choice, so I told her. I opened my mouth to speak. More blood poured out. She loosened her foot so that I could breathe. I took a huge gasp of air and started spitting everything out regretfully.

"The only thing…I know…is that Zatsune's stay …in the place you'd least expect…last time, they were in a …cave somewhere in a desert. They aren't there now… because Len shot down the cave."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good." She said and brought her foot down.

I fell onto my hands and knees gasping as some left over blood dripped onto the floor. I glared at her. She stalked off before I could ask her about Lillia.

Meiko's p.o.v.

A few hours passed and Gakupo went upstairs to get Gumi's body. When everyone was ready, I drove everyone to the funeral home. The car was packed and even though I was driving fine, everyone was freaking out as I swerved between other cars and past red lights.

"AAAAH! I PREFER FLYING MEIKO!" Teto yelled as I pulled out of the driveway and full speed onto the grass.

She had called the front so she wouldn't be smashed in the back. She was sitting on Kaito's lap. Rin was sitting on Tei's lap on the left seat in the middle of the car.

"MEIKO WATCH OUT!" Rin yelled pointing at a truck as I swerved past it.

Haku was sitting in the middle with an expression on her face I had never seen before. Luka was sitting on the right.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luka screamed clinging onto her seat belt as I made a sharp turn.

The car almost tipped over. Neru was sitting in a big space where I put packages. She was on the left side right behind Rin and Tei. She was texting of course. Gakupo was sitting next to Neru holding onto the seat.

I made another turn and he flipped and hit the window.

"OW!" He yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT WEARING A SEATBELT!" I yelled at him.

"THERE ARE NO SEATBELTS!" He yelled back.

Miku was sitting next to Gakupo. Her arms flailing everywhere.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" She kept yelling.

I glanced over at Kaito. He was also clinging onto the seatbelt for dear life. His face an ugly shade of green. Tei looked like she wanted to murder Rin.

Miki was on her knees between Kaito, Teto, and I holding onto the seats as we swerved all over the place. Mikuo was just bouncing all over just avoiding Miku's pigtails of death. He had come home after going to the grocery store right before we left. He looked kind of funny bouncing around everywhere. Finally we arrived at the funeral home.

Everyone had some kind of bruise or scratch except me. I stepped out of the car and everyone followed. When Kaito got out, he ran behind the car and I heard a very disgusting sound. Kaito had thrown up. Teto was lying on the ground.

Rin was fixing her bow and rubbing the back of her head while Tei was trying to stop the bleeding from her mouth because Rin's head had slammed into it when I stopped. Miki was fixing some bolts on her elbow. Haku was just sipping on her wine while Luka had to gnaw on her tuna to avoid throwing up. Neru was still texting. Gakupo was literally kissing the ground and Miku was helping Mikuo up who had fallen flat on his face.

I won't bother to explain the funeral. I'll just skip to the burial part. The speaking part is just plain boring. Teto and Rin were probably crying the most. They were hugging each other while crying their eyes out.

I wasn't crying. I don't cry. Ok except that one time when I thought Kaito was dead but that doesn't matter. I was sad though I'll admit that. Funerals are depressing.

Haku stood next to me. She wasn't crying much but had a few tears and sniffled. I patted her on the back. Luka was crying while holding Gakupo's hand. Ok, I take it back, Gakupo was crying much more than Rin and Teto.

He was on his hands and knees, despite that it had started to rain and his outfit was getting all muddy. He hadn't even bothered to put his hair in its usual ponytail. It was just sagging everywhere. And men say they don't cry. Ok, a little too harsh.

If I had a sister and she died I'd be crying like that to. Especially if she was murdered by an evil version of my friend. Luka was hugging him and whispering stuff to him while holding his hand. Neru had put her phone down and was crying. Miku was crying harder than ever.

Kaito was hugging her and whispering reassuring words to her. I felt jealous again. Everyone always thought Miku and Kaito made a great couple. But Kaito is mine. Miku's tears were fake and I knew.

Miku wasn't a big friend of Gumi. Miku just wanted Kaito to comfort her. Mikuo was smiling at Kaito and giving him thumbs up. I felt more jealousy. If Miku was going to try and take Kaito from me she had another thing coming.

Besides, she's much too young for him. Miki was staring at us. I felt angry at her for not reassuring anyone but I remembered she's a robot that doesn't have emotions like Gakupo's. Tei wasn't crying at all. She was just sharpening her knife and smiling at crying Miku.

What a bitch. All she cares about is Len...and cucumbers. When the funeral was finished, we started heading toward the car. Before I climbed in, I thought I saw a dark figure looking at Gakupo but I figured it was nothing. When we were all in, we went for another death ride home.

Thank god we didn't bump into any police officers!


	12. Gakupo's Betrayal

**Heather: Gakupo…you bastard…**

**Gakupo: WHAT?**

**Alice: Read the script dumbass.**

**Gakupo: Oh. Buahahaha! FINALLY, I'M THE BADASS ONE!**

**Everyone: …**

Chapter 12: Gakupo's Betrayal

Gakupo's p.o.v.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. All that kept ringing through my head was "My sister is dead. My sister is dead." She's gone and I couldn't protect her. I was sleeping while my sister was slaughtered.

It's all my fault.

"Gumi…" I kept mumbling between chokes.

Her smile was everything to me. She always stood by my side no matter what, even if I was wrong. She always made me eat her carrot meals she made. One time she shoved carrot cake down my throat. She was laughing while doing it.

She had the sweetest and most innocent laugh. Her wide curious green eyes had always cheered me up. She was the only person besides Miki who knew I was a robot yet she didn't care. I couldn't make the tears stop. I put my hands on my face and let the tears soak my hands.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and got my katana. I locked my door and took my anger out on my room. I sliced the lamp in half making a big crash. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Gakupo? Are you ok?" It was Luka's voice.

I opened the door. She was wearing a long pink nightgown that was slightly see through. Gladly, I didn't get a nosebleed.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…" I said as I threw my katana on the ground.

Luka held my hand as we sat on my bed. She looked at it and giggled at its eggplant shape.

"Gakupo, it's not your fault Gumi died." She said as I once again buried my hands into my face as I started choking on my tears again.

She put her hand onto my back. Her hand was warm and soothing. Her other hand grabbed my wet face and pulled me to face her. I wanted her to comfort me. I loved her but I never had the courage to say it.

"Luka…Luka I…" I started but it was hard when I was crying.

"I know Gakupo. I do too." She said as she pulled me into a kiss.

We kissed for what seemed like forever. That's how long I wanted it to last. Forever. Finally, we pulled away. She got up and went to the door.

"Luka, are we ever going to do that again?" I asked her before she left.

She smiled and said,

"Go Google It." And closed the door.

That was the first thing she had ever said to me. I lay back in bed. My eyes started to close when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Do you want your sister back?" the voice asked.

I sprinted out of bed and got my katana.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said.

And out of the shadows of the corner of my room, Lillia appeared.

"I can bring her back." She told me.

I lowered my katana.

"If you want me to betray my friends, I won't do it!" I said sternly.

"I know Gakupo, I know. I'm not asking that. Just think about it…" She said and handed me what looked like a key.

It was black with a skull attacked on the top.

"What the hell is this?" I asked her.

"If you decide to come back to me, use this key on your door and it will bring you to where I am. You have until this time tomorrow to do it. If not, your chance of having your sister back is at 0%." She told me and disappeared.

I looked at the key. No, I knew if I allowed her to, I'd have to do something to my friends. I shoved the key into my droor and went to bed. When the morning came, I pretended the incident with the key never happened and told no one about Lillia.

Lillia's p.o.v.

"Len, have you figured out anything about me?" I asked him.

Mikuo wanted to mess with more people so I had a good opportunity to talk to Len.

"No, I have no idea." He said as he paced back and forth between the room.

By now he had so many bruises and cuts you could barely see his skin. Thanks to Mikuo.

"Well you better figure out soon because I'm sick and tired of pretending to work for a moron who pretty much killed me."

"I'll find out soon enough but every time I try to think Mikuo finds some way to torture me. By the way, what he did yesterday with pinning me to the wall and punching the crap out of me hurt the most."

"You have no idea how much your mouth was bleeding."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip. I know you couldn't do anything but it still sucks seeing you just sitting there."

"Well I'm sorry and I say that every day!"

"I know I know…"

"It sucks that Mikuo made that immortality crap. It must've tasted horrible. And where the HELL do you get an evil recipes cook book?"

"I don't know…but what really sucks is the way he forced it down my throat."

"Yeah…I'm still really sorry!"

"Lillia, its fine! It is kind of cool to be immortal though…"

"LEN!"

"Sorry, sorry sheesh." Mikuo then popped up and Len dived behind the T.V. to try and hide.

"Hey where's Len? I have a surprise for him!" Mikuo said.

"I don't know." I told him.

"I see his sneaker sticking out from the side of the T.V." Mikuo said with a bored expression.

"Shit." I heard Len mumble and pull his foot in.

Mikuo then went up to the T.V. and grabbed Len by his hair and lifted him up.

"OW OW OW OW!" Len screamed trying to make Mikuo let go.

"Nuh uh uh! I have a surprise for you Lenny!" He said as he dropped Len.

My eyes widened as he pulled a pistol from his pocket.

"You aren't going to shoot him are you?" I asked him urgently.

"Well I have a pistol might as well do something with it!" He said with a 'Well-duh' expression.

Len tried to run but once he got up and started running, Mikuo shot him in the back and he fell down.

"MIKUO YOU MORON STOP IT!" I yelled.

Len tried to push himself up crying with pain.

"Aw, is Len-Len sad? Want me to get a band-aid for you?" Mikuo said imitating a two year old as he aimed the gun at Len again.

He shot again and this time it hit Len in the back of the head. Len screamed and fell down again he grabbed the back of his now bleeding head and curled up into a ball. He was crying harder than before and he was covered in his own blood. Mikuo walked up to him and shot him in the shoulder. Len's arm fell limply to the ground as he screamed in pain again.

"MIKUO STOP IT!" I yelled.

Len looked up at him with bloody tears in his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He said as he slipped the gun into his pocket.

"Get up Kagamine or I'll shoot you in the knees." Mikuo said.

Len shakily got up. His clothes were completely bloodstained.

"Ok just one more shot." Mikuo said and took his gun out again.

Before I could stop him, he shot Len in the kneecap and Len fell to the ground again screaming in pain and grabbing his now bleeding and twisted knee.

"Why don't you want me to torture him Lillia?" Mikuo asked me.

"Mikuo he's only 14 for god's sake!"

"AND HE KILLED MY SISTER!"

"HES ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH MIKUO!"

"Suffered enough for today." Mikuo said and sat down next to me.

"So anyway, have you heard anything from that Gakupo guy?" He asked me.

"No. I don't think he's coming." I replied.

Right when I said that, Gakupo appeared in front of us. He looked around and his eyes widened at the bloody Len.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEN!" he yelled and ran over to him.

"Don't worry I gave him some immortal stuff so he can't die no matter how much I torture him." Mikuo said.

"So Gakupo, do you agree?" I asked him.

Len looked at Gakupo with wide, bloody, fearful eyes begging him to say no.

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back…" Gakupo said.

"GAKUPO!" Len yelled.

Gakupo turned away from Len.

"Good. Now to prove your worth, kill Luka Megurine." Mikuo said.

Gakupo's eyes widened.

"If you don't, I'll make Len non-immortal and force you to watch me torture him to death, and then kill you so you can join your sister without avenging her death." He said grinning evilly.

Gakupo then bowed his head.

"Alright you win…I will kill Luka…"


	13. Mikuo Zatsune's Little Problem

**Heather: Yeah…not much to say…**

**Alice: WE DO NOT OWN VOCALOID FOR GODS SAKE! If we did, why would we bother typing other than just buying everything in the freaking world?**

Chapter 13: Mikuo Zatsune's Little Issue

Lillia's p.o.v.

"I like this guy! He's actually not afraid to kill someone! Unlike Len-Len over here." Mikuo said gesturing to Len's now healed body.

The immortal crap had started to wear off so Mikuo had to heal him to make sure he didn't die.

'It's just that…Can I kill someone other than Luka?" Gakupo asked.

For some reason, I felt a tang of jealousy. Gakupo cared about this Luka girl. I hate her now.

"No, you have to kill Luka." I said angrily.

"But why her?"

"Because, is she the person closest to you?"

"Yes, she's everything to me!" My black heart sank at these words.

But if Luka was out of the way…

"That's why you have to kill her to prove your worth. Kill her, and then when you come back, your sister will be waiting."

"Well…I was just wondering…can't I kill Len?" Gakupo asked.

Len shot his head up and looked at Gakupo like he had grown a second head.

"HA! What a shock! You want to kill Len? Why?" Mikuo asked.

"He killed my sister. I want revenge."

"GAKUPO I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Len yelled.

I started to panic. Mikuo said that immortal crap will wear off today. If Gakupo killed him, Len would be dead for good. That's probably what Gakupo wanted.

"Alright, you can kill Len-Len." Mikuo said with a malicious grin.

"MIKUO! ARE YOU MAD? HE'S NOT IMMORTAL ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"So? I can resurrect people."

"YOU'RE SUCH A MORON! You already resurrected Tei. If you resurrect Len, you can't resurrect yourself anymore!"

"Hm…Good point…Lillia, cant you resurrect? You know dark magic."

"Fine, I'll resurrect him but I won't resurrect another person for you again."

"Ok, ok. Gakupo, you are free to kill Len now." Mikuo said as he pinned Len to the wall with dark magic.

"GAKUPO PLEASE DON'T! I NEVER MEANT TO KILL GUMI!" Len screamed desperately.

Gakupo took out his katana and started walking toward Len. A look of rage on his face.

"GAKUPO PLEASE! DON'T TRUST THEM THEY'LL JUST BETRAY YOU LIKE THEY DID TO TEI!" Len yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT TEI!" Gakupo yelled at Len.

Len started crying and tears streamed down his face.

"Oh Len you baby you've died too many times to be crying about dying again."

"BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN KILLED BY A FRIEND!" Len yelled.

"YEAH? WELL HOW DO YOU THINK GUMI FELT WHEN YOU KILLED HER, HUH!" Gakupo retorted as he raised his sword.

"I NEVER WANTED TO KILL GUMI! I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF GAKUPO! IM SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT LEN! SORRY DOESN'T BRING MY SISTER BACK AND SORRY WONT SAVE YOU!" Gakupo yelled as he brought down the sword.

It pierced Len's chest and Len fell to the ground and didn't move again as the bonds gave way. Blood slowly surrounded his body. I could barely resist widening my eyes with shock or something like that. I think my mouth opened a bit though.

"Ok Gakupo, you managed to kill a friend. But you still have to kill Luka. Someone really close to you." I said.

I wanted Luka dead so much for some reason…the sight of her bloody body and Gakupo with me made me smile a bit.

"If it's to bring my sister back, I will" Gakupo said.

"Ok then Gakupo. See you whenever you manage to kill Luka!" Mikuo said and Mikuo then teleported Gakupo back to his room.

"You really want that Luka girl dead." Mikuo said to me.

"Yeah well…" I responded.

"Do you liiiike him?" Mikuo teased making puppy eyes at me.

"WHAT! NO!" I yelled blushing but tried to hide it.

"Ha-ha yes you do. Now go resurrect Len."

"Fine, fine." I said.

I went up to Len and casted the spell. It took much longer since it was my first time but Len eventually woke up with the color coming back to his skin and eyes. He didn't even bother getting up. He just started crying again as he laid on the floor.

"Well, I'm going to watch Gakupo from afar make sure he doesn't tell anyone our plan." Mikuo said and disappeared.

"Len? You ok?" I asked him.

Len got up weakly and stumbled over to me and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I can't believe Gakupo is going to kill Luka just to bring Gumi back…"

"Well what would you do if Gakupo killed Rin?" I asked him.

He looked down at his shoes.

"I'd…I'd…."

"Do whatever it takes to bring her back?"

"Yeah…"

"Even if it meant killing someone you loved? The person you cared about the most?"

"I care about Rin the most!"

"Anyone you love? The person closest to your heart?" When I said this, for some reason I kept thinking about Gakupo.

I had only barely known him for a day and yet I was telling myself I'm in love with him.

"Well…there are two people actually…"

"Who are they?"

"Neru and Tei…but I don't know who I love more…"

"You don't have to decide now, I mean, you're only 14. But would you kill one of them to get Rin back?" He didn't answer me.

He just kept staring at his shoes.

"You don't have to answer me." I told him.

"Yeah…thanks Lillia….how long do you think Mikuo will be gone?"

"I don't know. He should be back soon."

"Ok…Guess I don't have any time to think of where your body might be"

"Yeah…just think it about it whenever you have time….ok?"

"Yeah...Ok…" Right after he said that, Mikuo appeared.

Len dived off the couch and hid behind the T.V. again.

"Len, you hide in the same place every single time." Mikuo said dragging Len out from behind the T.V.

"How are you going to torture him this time Mikuo?" I asked him with a bored tone.

"Well, he's not immortal anymore so I might as well not torture him at all. But I need to try something…I don't know if it will work since I've already done it once but I might as well try." He said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me but pointed at Len. Len then clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"NO! STOP IT, NOT AGAIN!" Len yelled.

I realized what Mikuo was doing. He was doing the same thing he had done to me. Sadly, I couldn't stop him, but then Len stopped struggling, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Mikuo said looking shocked.

Len looked shocked as well.

"Oh thank god!" Len said.

He did a fist pump in the air. I almost smiled.

"Oh shut up Len. I wouldn't cheer if I were you. You're no use to me now, so why let you live?" once Mikuo said that, Len froze.

A look of terror on his face. My eyes widened but Mikuo didn't seem to notice.

"Sayonara Len-Len." Mikuo said and pointed at him.

I jumped in front of Len and the shot hit me instead. Thankfully since I knew dark magic I deflected it. It hit the T.V. and it blasted to bits.

"OH MAN YOU RUINED THE T.V.!" Mikuo yelled.

"DON'T KILL HIM! IF HE DIED THE OTHERS WOULDN'T COME FOR HIM! Don't you want revenge for your sister's death? To carry out her plan? I mean we've gotten this far!"

"Alright Lillia, alright! I'll still need his soul eventually and I'll get it. One way or another. You're safe for now Len-Len but one move and your dead." Mikuo said.

I looked at Len with a worried face. He returned the look. Mikuo then disappeared to mess with more people. This is a big problem.

**A/N: Hahaha, Mikuo, umadbro?**

**Mikuo: Shut. Up.**

**Me: Ok O_O;**

**Mikuo: Review, or DIE!**


	14. Neru's Discovery

**Alice: Yeah, um, I'm going to have to introduce chapters for a while because Mikuo Zatsune made Heather go to the hospital…**

**Mikuo Zatsune: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! **

**Alice: Yeah, beating the snot out of someone with blood thirst in your eyes is SO on accident.**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Hey, I told her to shut up but she said something.**

**Alice: That's because it was fifteen minutes AFTER we published!**

**Mikuo Zatsune: She still broke my rule. _**

**Alice: That doesn't mean you have to beat her to a pulp!**

**Mikuo Zatsune: I got carried away!**

**Alice: Ugh!**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Just shut up!**

**Alice: No!**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Why you!**

**Alice: -_-; *Beats the crap out of Mikuo Zatsune***

**Mikuo Zatsune: Ouch.**

**Mikuo Hatsune: Umadbro?**

Chapter 14: Neru's Discovery

Miku's p.o.v.

"NERU, IT'S TOO MANY! NERU, AH!" I yelled as I tripped with bouncy balls flying everywhere.

One hit Teto on the head.

"OW! MIKU!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! Neru was giving me too many!"

"You're the one who said you were a pro at juggling." Neru said with a satisfied grin.

"Has anyone seen Gakupo?" Luka asked.

"No. Why what time is it? Is it twelve yet? Did I miss Code Geass?" Rin asked.

"No Rin, it's not twelve yet but Gakupo is normally the first one awake since Len was taken again. It's not like him to sleep in." Luka responded.

"Well, Luka, he just lost his sister. He's probably tucked up in Gumi's room." Meiko said.

Miki then came in arguing with Tei. Again.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID OFFICER YOU SHOULD BE TRACKING LEN, NOT SITTING IN KAITO'S ROOM EATING CHERRIES!" Tei yelled.

Are you kidding me? Miki likes Kaito too? DANG IT!

"CHERRIES HELP ME THINK!" Miki yelled back.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT LEN AT ALL DO YOU!"

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HIM! HES THE ONE WHO CONVINCED EVERYONE NOT TO TURN ME BACK INTO A PILE OF SCRAP METAL AGAIN!"

"WELL NOW I PREFER THEY DID THAT!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! IM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

"LILLIA AND THE ZATSUNES ARE HARD TO TRACK, TEI, AND IM NOT TAKING ANY SHIT FROM YOU!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Rin yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm trying to watch Code Geass! By the way, when are we going to start looking for Len? I mean, we haven't even started looking for him yet."

"See? Rin agrees with me." Tei said with a smirk.

"Shut up Tei."

"Um, Miku, are you alright?" Haku asked.

I realized my face was an angry shade of red and my fists were clenched. I immediately relaxed.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said.

I had been glaring at Miki and Meiko the whole time.

"Yeah…Anyway, I thought the Chibi's were with you guys after the fight." Miki said.

"Oh well, after they found out the Zatsune's were back they high tailed out of here back to their tiny tot world." Luka replied.

"It's not tiny tot world. The Chibi's have their own place like ours but more…babyish. They were terrified of the Zatsune's. I don't blame them. Especially Chibi Len. He went through the most. From seeing his older self almost die, to seeing his sister die." Neru added, still texting.

I wasn't paying attention. I was the first one to ever welcome Kaito. Yet he's in love with Meiko? Has he ever even considered me?

_Flash back:_

"_Welcome Kaito!" I said with a cheery voice and big smile._

"_Um, thank you…?"_

"_My name is Miku!" I said again still grinning._

"_Ah, thank you Miku." He said also smiling._

"_Ugh. A goody goody like Len." Meiko said sipping on some sake._

"_Yeah, hello to you too."_

"_That's Meiko. She always acts like that. Don't worry!"_

"_Hello Kaito! I'm Len and this is my sister Rin!"_

"_Ah, are you girl's twins?"_

"_HUH? IM NOT A GIRL!"_

"_Huh? Oh, sorry…you look and sound like one…" Kaito coughed._

"_Shota." He said and coughed again._

_I giggled. He looked at me and smiled again. I blushed._

"_HEY!" Len said._

_Rin then pushed him out of the way._

"_Shut up Len! Oh hi there! I'm Rin!" She said with an innocent smile, I think I can almost see a halo floating above her head._

"_Don't trust her." I whispered._

_He laughed a very cute laugh._

"_How old are you? 10? Aw how cute!"_

"_IM 14!"_

"_You're really flat for 14…"_

"_HEY YOU PERVERT!" She yelled._

_Kaito laughed again._

"_Ugh another perverted baka." Meiko said taking another sip of her sake._

"_Yeah, thanks Meiko."_

"_No problem! Why are you wearing a scarf anyway? Dude, its summer."_

"_HEY! I LIKE MY SCARF!" He yelled._

"_Wow, you guys are getting along pretty well!" I said with a giggle._

"_He'll soon regret joining us, trust me. Then we'll see how we get along." Meiko said with an evil and psychotic grin._

_Kaito's eyes widened and he inched more towards me._

"_How come the girls who aren't flat are always mean?" He said._

"_I'm not flat!" I whined._

"_Eh, you're in the middle." He said._

_I glared at him and felt my face warming rapidly. Meiko just chuckled._

Yet he still chose Meiko…I felt my face warm up with rage. I deserved Kaito. Not Meiko or Miki.

"Miku do you have a cold or something? You seem really warm." Kaito said finally coming downstairs.

"No, I'm fine! No need to worry." I said with a smile.

Meiko was glaring at me and digging her nails into the couch. Finally, Gakupo came downstairs.

"Gakupo! Where have you been? Are you Ok? You look horrible!" Luka said and ran over to Gakupo.

Neru had been standing near them. She glanced over at Gakupo suspiciously.

Neru's p.o.v.

"Hey, Gakupo, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I said glancing at Luka.

"Um, sure…" Gakupo said and we went upstairs into my room.

We sat down on my bed. It was yellow and rectangular shaped. The pillow was black and the sheets were yellow with black dots on them. When you put them all together it looked like a giant cell phone.

"Why is there blood stains on your katana? There's blood all over your stupid outfit too." I asked him.

"FOR GODS SAKE IT'S NOT STUPID!" Gakupo yelled.

"ANSWER ME GAKUPO! WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?"

"I can't tell you Neru!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEN!" Gakupo looked at me like I just shot him.

Aha! I got him!

"How did you know?" Gakupo said.

"TELL ME GAKUPO!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me how you know!"

"Well, he is the one who killed your sister. I know you wanted revenge. Why else would there be blood on your katana and stupid outfit?"

Gakupo sighed.

"I didn't want to do this Neru…" He said and got up.

My instinct told me to do one thing. Run. I ran to the door and tried to open it. My fingers were shaking too much. When I finally managed to get the door open, Mikuo Zatsune was standing there.

"A—"I tried to scream but something silenced me.

"Hold her Gakupo." He said.

Gakupo grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. I looked at him. THAT LITTLE BITCH!

"Make her face me." Mikuo Zatsune said.

Gakupo flipped me onto my stomach and pulled my hair to make me look at him. Len had told me about this. I closed my eyes.

"Force her eyes open." He said.

Gakupo grabbed my eye lid with his free hand and forced it open. I finally found my voice from the fear.

"GAKUPO PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled.

"No one is going to hear you Neru!" Mikuo Zatsune said.

His eyes turned a pitch black.

"NO! STOP! DAMN IT! GAKUPO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Neru please understand this is for Gumi!" He said.

"LET GUMI STAY IN HEAVEN DAMN IT! BURN IN HELL GAKUPO!" I yelled.

"Now Neru, forget everything you know about Gakupo's murder." Mikuo said in a hypnotic tone.

My mind went blank. I woke up. Did I fall asleep on the floor again?

"Neru, are you ok?" Gakupo asked outside of my room.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine I was texting on the floor and fell asleep." I said getting up.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs for you by the way. They're worried."

"Ok. Thanks Gakupo." I got up and headed downstairs.


	15. The Girl with Different Eyes

**Alice: Sorry for the late update. Heather here was too lazy to upload.**

**Heather: I'm baaaaack~! And sorry!**

**Alice: Go get in your Servant of Evil costume.**

**Heather: *Sighs and gets in costume***

**Alice: Ok, good. NOW GET ME A SAMMICH!**

**Heather: *Sighs***

**Danielle: *In Daughter of Evil costume* NO, DO NOT GIVE THE DAUGHTER OF GREEN A SAMMICH, YOU SHALL BOW TO ME!**

**Heather: …**

**Danielle: Well? What are you doing just standing there?**

**Heather: What I would do for some poisoned brioche right now…**

**Danielle: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Heather: N-nothing! *bows repeatedly***

**Danielle: That's what I thought.**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Ooh! Ooh! Can I take advantage of Heather too?**

**Alice: No way! Heather is ours to manipulate!**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Can I beat the snot out of her again? :D**

**Alice: No.**

**Mikuo Zatsune: Too bad! *Chases after Heather***

**Heather: OH GOD! SERVANT, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

***Few minutes later***

**Mikuo Zatsune: *whistling* my work is done here.**

**Heather: *Beaten to a pulp* I'll wait for your reviews of encouragement, dear readers!**

**Alice:….I'll call the ambulance.**

**Danielle: I'm gonna go get a sammich.**

Chapter 15: The Girl with Different Eyes

Rin's p.o.v.

"Neru? Are you ok? We heard a little scream." I asked Neru as she came downstairs.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm fine someone just gave me a rude text." She responded shrugging.

"Who?" Teto asked.

"You know what? I don't know." She said.

Teto stared at her.

Miki came downstairs. She had a rifle with her.

"Um, Miki, what are you doing with that?" I asked.

"One of the other people in the FBI found Mikuo Zatsune torturing some people. I'm on my way now." She said seriously.

"Be careful miss po-po." Tei said teasingly.

Meiko choked on her sake laughing. Miki glared at them. Haku rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Luka, can I talk to you privately?" Gakupo asked.

Luka nodded and they headed upstairs. Neru was sitting on the couch texting.

"Oh, guys, Nero just got out of college. He texted me." Neru said.

"Yeah, why am I not surprised?" Miku asked.

Neru glared at her. Miki then headed out the door in a hurry. Kaito then went to the fridge and got some ice-cream which he bought the other day and sat down next to Meiko.

"Guess we'll start looking for Len tomorrow with or without Miki." He said.

"Yeah…" Teto agreed.

I grabbed the remote before Kaito could and went to Code Geass. The season was starting over. The first episode is the best.

"Oh yay! The season is starting over!" Teto yelled excitedly.

I turned the volume up and watched it like a movie.

"That guy looks funny…" Meiko said while chuckling and holding Kaito's arm. Yep, she got drunk already. Miku was giving her a death glare. I think I saw fire behind her.

"YAY LELOUCH!" I yelled.

Then I did a fan girl scream. Teto followed. Haku rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that guy is a really bad driver. I mean, who crashes into a warehouse?" Neru asked.

"They were trying not to run over Lelouch and his friend." Miku said.

Kaito screamed when a guy got shot.

"PRINCE CLOVIS IS HOT!" Teto shouted.

I stared at her. She blushed. "What? He is…"

"To bad he dies." I said.

"AW RIN YOU SPOILED IT!" Meiko yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Oh my God, Kollen has really big—"Kaito started.

"DON'T SAY IT, BAKA!" Meiko yelled.

About halfway through the episode, Kaito screamed when everyone started getting shot.

"Wow, they actually show the blood." Haku observed.

"Teto your right Clovis actually is pretty hot."

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Finally the episode ended.

"Wow that's intense." Neru said.

"Yeah, it is." Miku said and got up.

Everyone eventually got up as well. Meiko had gotten into a drunken coma and was sleeping on Kaito's shoulder.

"Um, I don't want to wake Meiko up. I'll stay here with her." Kaito said.

Miku had what seemed a dark aura around her.

"Um, let's eat lunch! We'll bring you something, Kaito." I said to change the subject.

Len's p.o.v.

"Wow, Mikuo has been gone longer than usual." I said as I once again sat on the couch next to Lillia.

"I'm dying to know what he does when he's not here…" Lillia said obviously not paying attention to me.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" I asked.

"Are you mad? We'll get caught!"

"Not if we're sneaky."

"Ugh fine but if he even glances at where we're hiding we're coming back here."

"Ok, ok." I said.

Lillia then grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew, we were behind a bush looking at Mikuo.

"That teleport thing is really cool." I whispered.

"Shut up Len."

"Ok, sheesh." We watched Mikuo for what seemed like forever.

He just walked along and we followed. Suddenly, we saw girl who looked about the age of 19. She had black hair in fluffy pigtails with a blue highlight. She had what looked like a short blue and white tail-coat and black jeans that started a little to low…

"Len, your nose is bleeding." Lillia said to me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said covering my nose with my hands.

The girl was walking along and she noticed Mikuo. She mouthed what looked like a curse word.

"Finally, something to do!" Mikuo said and used dark magic to grab her.

She screamed as he pulled her. Mikuo picked her up by her foot and dangled her upside down while she struggled.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She yelled while flailing her arms.

Something was weird about her though…

"Whoa! Look at your eyes!" Mikuo said lifting her to eye level with him.

"I think I know what my own eyes look like, thank you very much!" She said rudely.

This girl has guts.

"Yeah, I know that. But they are cool! One is red and one is blue! How did that happen?"

"You think I know?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked not paying attention.

"Ruko." She said.

I think this girl has ninja skills, because she then flipped up like Mikuo's arm was a balance bar in gymnastics. She swung up and kicked Mikuo in the back of the neck. He fell over flat on his face. I had to resist the urge to laugh. She stuck the landing.

Mikuo got up. His mouth was bleeding. He charged at her but she was too quick. She jumped over him and pulled a pistol out of each pocket. She carries a pistol?

Nice. She aimed it at Mikuo.

"Don't. Move." She said.

Just then, a girl with red hair spin kicked into the scene and slammed Mikuo in the back. When the girl landed, I realized who it was. Miki. Mikuo landed flat on his face again with his butt sticking in the air. He was knocked out.

Ruko kept the pistols aimed at him. Miki had her rifle aimed at him. I immediately ran to Miki.

"MIKI!" I shouted.

She looked and gasped.

"Oh my God! Len are you ok? Wait, what was the first thing you ever said to me?"

"'Why are you eating a cherry?'"

"Ok good you're the real Len. Just checking. We need to get you home." Miki said and started rushing me back after she told Ruko to bring Mikuo back to headquarters.

She must've been a secret agent or something. I saw Lillia go back to the factory. When we got back, we heard someone scream.

"OH MY GOD!" It was Teto.

She ran downstairs with tears running down her face and her eyes extremely wide with fear. She was also shaking all over. I had never seen Teto like that before.

"Teto! What is it!" Rin asked running up to Teto.

"IT'S LUKA!" Teto yelled as everyone went up to her.

She was struggling to talk. She was in too much shock.

"Teto, what happened to Luka?" Meiko asked.

There was nothing but fear in her eyes. Then she finally yelled out,

"SHE…SHE'S DEAD!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters…they are going to be pretty short for a while…especially the chapter where You-Know-Who comes back. NO, IT IS NOT VOLDEMORT, MORONS!**

**Voldemort: Did somebody say Voldemort?**

**Heather: WTF?**


	16. Lillia and Miki's past

**Alice: Hitori de pantsu nugeru mon…**

**Len: Uh…Alice?**

**Alice: Pantsu nugeru mon…**

**Rin: Alice we're rolling!**

**Alice: Pants- huh? Oh we are?**

**Len: Pay attention!**

**Alice: Well sorry! I'm not used to this yet! Damn you Mikuo for beating Heather to a pulp!**

**Mikuo: I wonder where are those letters of encouragement she was talking about…**

**Alice: WHO CARES? HEATHER'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU KNOW I'M AN AIRHEAD LIKE MIKU!**

**Miku: HEY!**

**Alice: Well anyways, sorry for not updating for so long but-**

**Disclaimer: We don't own VOCALOID**

**Alice: Okay so I was saying, thanks for being so p-**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID**

**Alice: FOR BEING SO PA-**

**Disclaimer: We do not own VOCALOID**

**Alice: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!**

***stuffs disclaimer into sack and throws down volcano***

**Alice: Ahem…thanks for being so patient and we hope you'll enjoy this-**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN VOCALOOOOIIIIDD!**

**Alice: HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!**

Len's p.o.v.

We all stared at the crying Teto, not able to process what had just happened. Right then, I sprinted up the stairs and everyone followed close behind. When we got to Luka's room, she was on the floor in a bloody puddle with a few drying tears going down her face. Her eyes were still open and yes, I felt like I was going to throw up. But after seeing myself pretty much shot to death, nothing grosses me out anymore.

"LUKA!" Miku yelled and ran to her body.

I followed close behind Miku, and noticed Luka's finger twitch.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" I yelled.

Everyone gasped and Luka managed to smile a bit.

"OH GOD, LUKA! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAY LIGHT OUT OF ME!" Teto yelled running over to her and grabbing her hand.

"How fast is her pulse?" Rin asked.

"Slow, but if we act fast I think she'll make it." Teto responded.

Meiko immediately ran downstairs and came back with a bottle of water. Haku went to the bathroom and got what looked like infection ointment.

"Just in case." She said and sat next to Luka.

Neru got her phone to dial 911, but Miki told her not to.

"Why not?" Neru asked.

"Because if someone sees Luka in public, they might leak the information to Lillia." Miki responded.

"Why are you only concerned about Lillia?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, what about Mikuo?" Kaito asked.

Mikuo looked at him.

"Zatsune." Kaito said with a Duh expression.

"He was arrested." Miki told them.

Everyone smiled a bit and got back to work.

"Guess we have nothing to worr-" Mikuo started to say, but was cut off by Miki

"I SAID LILLIA IS STILL OUT THERE!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at her.

"AH! I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME!" Mikuo yelled putting his hands in the air.

Miku started cracking up. Once she couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing.

"Mikuo, you are...such...a baby!" Miku said between laughs.

Mikuo glared at her.

"I'll show you a baby!" He yelled and ran over to her.

Before she could react, she was screaming with laughter when Mikuo started to tickle her all over the place.

"AH! MIKUO, S-STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE EVERYONE SEE MY PANTIES!" She yelled.

Too late, Kaito and I already had a nosebleed and Tei had fire around her glaring at Miku. Then Tei trudged over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Len, come with me so I can, um, make sure you're OK! Yeah...you might be a little injured after staying with Zatsune and Lillia for so long..." She said blushing madly.

I nodded and half between my nod, she yanked me into my room and shut the door.

"Uh, Tei?"

"Yes, Len-Len?"

"I know you didn't drag me in here to inspect." I said smirking and starting to blush a bit.

She smiled.

"Len, you smart boy."

"Wanna?"

"OH GOD YES!"

Kaito's p.o.v.

"What was that all about?" Teto asked.

"I have no idea..." Rin said with her fists clenched and gritting her teeth.

Then we heard a squeal from Tei in Len's room.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Meiko asked.

"Ah, Meiko, I think you know all too well what they're doing. The first steps to love." I said raising my eyebrows up and down at Meiko.

She slapped me across the face once again blushing madly.

"Ha-ha, Meiko." Haku said drinking a bottle of wine.

"YOU MEAN, WAIT, LEN IS…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Neru yelled.

Everyone stared at her. She blushed.

"N-not that I c-care." She said turning away and to her phone.

Then we heard something else.

"AH! L-LEN!" It was Tei again.

"J-JUST A L-LITTLE MORE!" Len yelled.

We all stared at the door and sweat dropped. Rin had enough. She burst into Len's room, and yes, yanking the door off its hinges, and a few seconds later, we heard some punching some slapping, some yelling, then silence. Rin came back inside. Tei then came in a few seconds later with a big bruise on her forehead, but she had the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life.

Her hair was completely messed up. Then, Len came in. His tie was on backwards and his ponytail was lose on the side of his head. He also had the biggest grin I have ever seen. He had a really bad red mark on his face and bruises all over him.

Courtesy of Rin.

"Uh..." Miku said after she managed to get Mikuo off of her by punching him in the face.

Tei and Len didn't respond. All they did was go to the corner of the room and start kissing. We all sweat dropped again.

"Ah, young love." I said, grabbing Meiko and pushing her closer to me.

Oh yeah, Kaito strikes again!

"Can we concentrate on Luka here?" Miki asked annoyed and staring at me.

I immediately let go of Meiko. I really don't feel like getting beaten up again.

"No...I'm fine." Luka said getting into a sitting position.

We all cheered and Meiko handed Luka some sake. Luka just looked at her.

"Oh, right, you're not a sake drinker. Damn it." Meiko said drinking the sake.

I went to look over at Tei and Len. They were still kissing. I noticed Neru glaring at Tei from her phone. Rin went right up to them, and broke Tei and Len out of their kiss.

"OH COME ON RIN!" Tei yelled.

"RIN!" Len yelled.

"LEN, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK, RIGHT. NOW!" Rin said grabbing him and going into her room.

We heard Len scream, something fall over, Len scream again, and a thud. Rin came back in rubbing her hands together.

"RIN, DID YOU RAPE LEN?" Tei yelled at her.

"No, I didn't rape him, I simply beat the crap out of him and knocked him out in my bed room." Rin said smiling.

We all sweat dropped...again.

"Heck of a talk." Mikuo said rolling his eyes.

Rin beat the crap out of him and in a matter of seconds he was knocked out on the floor.

"Nice hit, Rin!" Miku said giggling.

"Yeah, I know." Rin said.

Tei went to Rin's room and put Len in his room. She attempted to fix the door, but failed.

"Rin, you know you're fixing this, right?" Tei said.

"Yeah, I'll fix it when Len gets tired of you."

"HE WON'T GET TIRED OF ME!"

"Not if I get to him first."

"I ALREADY DID!"

"For now."

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"FINE!" Tei then jumped on Rin and took out her knife.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Mikuo yelled jumping onto Tei and yanking her off of Rin.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID HATSUNE!" Tei yelled pushing Mikuo away.

In a matter of seconds, Tei and Mikuo were fighting in a little dust cloud. We all sweat dropped and Miki had to yank both of them by the hair to make them stop. Later on after Luka was all bandaged up and walking, we headed to the couch to talk a bit.

"Len, I have to ask you something. Would you stop kissing Tei for five minutes?" Miki asked.

"This is going to be the worst five minutes of my life." Len said smirking at Tei.

She blushed and then Len turned to Miki.

"Len, did you find any information about Lillia? Do you at least know where the hide out is?" Miki asked.

Len's face immediately went to serious from joking.

"No. I was there, yes, but I was never able to see where I actually was. I know it was something like an old building, but other than that I have no idea."

"Any information on Lillia?"

"No."

"Do you have anything useful?"

"I said no!"

"What about Gakupo? He went missing right after Luka was nearly killed. You must know something!" Silence.

Everyone was staring at the two now. I could tell Len was nervous.

"Nothing." He finally said.

Luka gave him a look.

"BRAT!" Miki said slapping Len across the face hardly.

He fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

"MIKI LEARN YOUR OWN STRENGTH BEFORE YOU HIT SOMEONE!" I said grabbing her hand before she could hit him again.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, BAKA!" She said glaring at me.

I gripped her hand tighter.

"No."

Len stared at Miki. Tei was glaring with hatred at her, and everyone else just stared in amazement at what just happened.

"Miki you bitch! Len is the one who kept you from being made into scrap metal and this is how to repay him? Slapping him across the face because he didn't tell you one little thing? Len may be tough, but getting hit by an emotionless damned robot like you hurts." Haku said.

At the word, emotionless Miki lost it.

"EMOTIONLESS? LOOK WHO'S TALKING! I HAD THE WORST LIFE ANYONE COULD IMAGINE! I WAS ORIGINALLY MADE A CHILD SO THAT I COULD ATTEND TO SCHOOL AND BE LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN, BUT OF COURSE EVERYONE EVENTUALLY FOUND OUT I WAS A ROBOT! ALL THEY DID WAS MAKE FUN OF ME, AND EVERY SUMMER, WHILE ALL THE KIDS PLAYED, I HAD TO STAY IN A DAMNED LAB SO THEY COULD ADJUST ME, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, IT HURT! THEY'D COMPLETELY RE-PROGRAM ME, LILY WAS MY ONLY FRIEND-" She cut off and put her hands over her mouth when she said Lily.

Everyone stared.

"Lily?" Teto asked.

"That sounds like Lillia." Rin said.

"Alright you got me. Before Lily was Lillia, she was my friend. The strange thing was, she had always known dark magic. She hated using it though. If someone made her angry, she'd accidentally use dark magic on them, and mostly kill them...she was a killer from the start and I shouldn't have trusted her the way I did. When school finished, I had to go back to the lab forever, and there I saw Gakupo. I felt jealous. He had been programmed with more feelings than me, and didn't have to go through the pain I suffered. Some of you were there to welcome him, including Len. They were about to take me apart and just throw me into a junkyard like other proto-types. Len had noticed and stopped them. A few years later, Lily came back, but she wasn't her old self. She wasn't gold anymore, she was pure black. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her, even as she killed people. She took it as a weakness and attacked me. No matter how many times she hit me or tried to kill me, I didn't fight back. I messed up...I really did..." She said looking down.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Miki looked up.

"Luka, do you know who tried to kill you." Miki asked.

Len looked at Luka. She turned her head back to Miki.

"Yes. I do." Luka said.

Len looked at her, like he was begging her not to tell Miki. I don't know why Len was so uptight about this.

"Who?"

"Lillia."

Len's p.o.v.

I can't believe it. Luka didn't rat out Gakupo. I'm not surprised though. I hadn't ratted him out. He's going through enough.

Hopefully now he can get Gumi back. The rest of the day was pretty mellow. All we did was talk. Well, not Tei and I. We just kissed through the whole thing.

When night came and I went into my room, my door was fixed. I didn't know who did it, but at least it was fixed. When I got into bed, I thought I heard something come inside, but thought it was nothing. Right when I closed my eyes, I felt a hand go over my mouth.


	17. Len and Ren

**Alice: Alright two chapters in one day. That's pretty good right?**

**Kaito: If you say so…**

**Alice: And now we have a word from Mikuo Z.**

**Mikuo Z: EVERYTHING AROUND YOU IS A LIE**!

**Alice: Even the cake?**

**Mikuo: No not the cake. The cake is rich and creamy because I made it the TRUTH!**

**Alice: YOU DID NOT!**

**Mikuo: DID TO!**

**Alice: DID NOT!**

**Kaito: I thought Chuck Norris made the cake the truth…**

**Mikuo and Alice: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS KAITO!**

**Alice: Unless you want to join the disclaimer! And speaking of disclaimer…**

***grabs Len in a girl's on piece swimsuit***

**MIkuo: Len you look like a swimsuit model!**

**Len: Shut up Mikuo Z.**

**Alice: Alright say the disclaimer's line and what I want you to say Len! *grabs camera***

**Len: *sigh* Neither Alice or Heather owns VOCALOID and Alice does not do a fan girl scream like Heather said.**

**Alice: It's true.**

Len's p.o.v.

The only thing I was thinking was, _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ I mean SERIOUSLY! Every time I get home, something else happens!

"Len, it's me, Lillia!" I stopped struggling right at those words.

She took her hand off of my mouth and I sat up, banging my head on the arch in my bed...I put that there to make it look more like a banana.

"Ouch! Lillia, what are you doing here?" I said rubbing my head.

"Uh, I have to do something, oh and, pick your under wear off of the floor." She said.

"AH! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY UNDER WEAR?" I yelled running as fast as I could to pick it all up.

"Um, why does your room smell like bananas?"

"Because there are bananas all over the place! Mostly for midnight snacks."

"Oh...interesting."

"So, um, Lillia, why are you in my room again?"

"Right, um, Len...I need to do something real quick..."

"What?"

"I can't tell you..." I have to admit, right when she said that, I felt like I was going to wet my pants.

I knew something was about to happen.

"W-why can't you tell me?" I asked her.

I didn't mean to stutter but my voice isn't working with me.

"Just lie down and close your eyes."

"W-will it h-hurt?"

"A little bit..." I was so scared now I was shaking in my bed.

Was she going to kill me?

"P-please tell me w-what you're d-doing..." I sounded more desperate then I wanted to.

"I can't tell you...you'll know when it happens...it's happened before...just close your eyes." Now I was dead sure she was going to kill me.

Wow. What I just thought was ironic. Dead sure...ha ha...

"Len, I know you're peaking." Lillia said startling me a bit.

"Oops...sorry..." I said closing my eyes completely.

"I'm sorry too...I'm really...really...sorry..." I could hear regret in her voice.

I opened my eyes but they were still squinted. I could see some of her blonde hair...wait, blonde? Does that mean...oh my god. I saw her point a finger at me. I had to tell her NOW.

"WAIT, LILLIA, YOUR BODY AND TRUE SELF, IT'S-" I was cut off by the pain I knew would come. I let out a loud scream.

But strangely, instead of the bad memories coming, they were...leaving? Then the pain left. I opened my eyes. Lillia was gone.

"Well...at least I'm not dead..." I mumbled.

"Who said that?" I voice deeper than mine said.

I was scared out of my mind and hit my head on the roof when I jumped.

"OW!" I had no idea I could jump that high just from being scared.

When I fell back onto my bed, I landed on something. No, not something, some_one_. I turned my head slowly. I saw a boy who looked just like me instead his hair was pitch black and so were his eyes. His skin was pale, and his clothes were gray.

No, it couldn't be...?

"REN? WHAT THE-HOW THE-" Rin said bursting into the room.

How did she know what had happened? I looked at her hand, and noticed a kitchen knife in it. I was hoping she was just going to cut some oranges and heard me scream and accidentally carried the knife with her. But she doesn't use a knife to cut her oranges.

"What's with the knife?" Ren said.

I jumped a bit. I quickly got out of bed and he followed.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO COOLY?" I yelled in his face.

"I dunno." He said shrugging.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" Rin yelled.

"FIRST TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE THAT KNIFE!" Ren yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE THE KNIFE!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME AFTER I TELL YOU BUT YOU TELL ME FIRST AND-wait, what? I lost track of what I was saying..."

They argued for another five minutes. Two of them were bickering, and wrestling on the floor. I sweat dropped while watching them.

"Um, guys?" No response.

"GUYS." Still no response.

"RIN." She said nothing.

"REN." He said nothing.

"RIN AND RIN!" I yelled.

"Oops, I mean, REN AND REN!" I yelled.

DAMN IT!

"YOUR NAMES ARE TOO ALIKE! RIN AND REN STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with a fire aura around me.

Nice touch...they immediately stopped fighting. Rin was pulling his hair with one hand and pushing his face away with the other while one foot was on his stomach and the other in his...manly area. Ren was tugging on Rin's bow with one hand while the other hand was on her neck with one foot on her stomach and the other on her knee. Tei then came running in with her hair in a mess.

"What the hell is going on here? Rin, why do you have my knife? Why is there a Gothic version of Len here? And WHY IS YOUR COUCH SO DAMN UNCOMFORTABLE!" She yelled.

Tei had been sleeping on the couch while she was here because no one was willing to share a room with her. Mikuo now had to sleep on the floor because Miku said he was too perverted to sleep in her room. Miki just slept in the basement.

"Uh...I'll explain tomorrow morning..." I said before this got to hectic.

Tei looked at Rin and glared while picking up her knife. She just took a glance at Ren and left the room back downstairs. A couple seconds later, we heard Mikuo.

"OW! Tei, watch where you're stepping!"

"Sorry, I thought your man area was a misplaced door mat."

"Can't you give me a little bit of respect?"

"Not when you're a Hatsune."

"Like I can help that!"

"Pervert."

"Freak!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Weirdo!"

"Self lover!"

"Len obsessor!"

"BAKA!"

"DIMWIT!"

"VIRGIN!"

"STALKER!"

"BRAT!"

"DIVA!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"BITCH!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I then heard Mikuo whack Tei.

Then I heard something fall and the horrible sound of knife cutting flesh. I feared the worst.

"Good bleeder."

"Huh?"

"You made my knife fall onto your leg."

"What? AAH! OH MY GOD! STOP THE BLEEDING! GET ME A FREAKING BAND-AID! MIKU, AH! WHERE'S THE LEEK OINTMENT? I'M GOING TO GET INFECTED! OH GOD IT HURTS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HECK, I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!" Mikuo kept freaking out.

We all darted downstairs and helped Mikuo. Tei went back to sleep but I could hear her giggling. The others eventually came downstairs and started freaking out on Tei. Ren dove behind our T.V. when he saw Neru. As everyone treated Mikuo, I went to Tei when everyone cleared up.

"Tei, if the couch is uncomfortable, you can sleep in my bed with me." I whispered in her ear.

She got up blushing madly and nodded. I led her to my room and she hopped into my bed.

"Len, I have a question." She said staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you treat me nicely, if everyone else hates me?" She asked turning her head to look at me.

Her red eyes glowing which made them stand out a little creepily.

"Because, I don't really believe that bad people exist."

"So, you don't hate Mikuo Zatsune?"

"No."

"Why? After all he's done? And the freaking gun he shot you repeatedly with?"

"Well...I don't really blame him. He was just...made evil. He wouldn't be like that if everyone besides me hadn't treated him like dirt. The Zatsune's could've been good." Tei just looked at me.

"Len, you are too soft for your own good."

"I know..."

"It's gonna get to you in a bad way."

"I know, Tei."

"Len, just remember this, even if you make the worst decision that will pretty much end in killing us all, I'll always be there to help, even if everyone leaves your side, because, you did the same for me."

"I know Tei, I know." I said before pulling her into a kiss.

We were interrupted when Ren stepped into the room.

"Uh..." He said.

I turned to look at him.

"God, can't we have privacy anymore? We were about to get to the good part!" Tei said.

"Yeah, um, can you do your lemons somewhere else? I need to sleep."

"Uh, Ren, this is my room." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm the bad side of you. Besides, I barely managed to sneak up here before the others saw me. Where the hell am I going to sleep?"

"Sleep in the attic. No one is up there. Don't worry, I keep it clean most of the time." I said at the look of his face.

"Fine." He said heading out in the hall and up to the attic.

"Glad that's over..." Tei said.

We then got back to our kissing and Ren burst into the room again as we got onto the bed.

"REN, LEARN TO KNOCK!" Tei yelled at him.

"There are cobwebs up there though."

"Then go into Neru's room. I'm sure she won't mind." I said smirking.

"Why you..."

"Just go. We need some privacy." I said shutting and locking the door.

"OK then, let's get back to what we were doing." Tei said.

I nodded and got back onto the bed with her.


	18. A sister's return

**Alice: Alright since everyone's been so patient I decided to reward you guys with a third chapter in one day!**

**Mikuo Z: It was also because Heather and other impatient readers will kill her if she didn't.**

**Alice: Shut up Mikuo! Oh and to answer Tsundereme's question, it was because a certain **_**someone**_** beaten her to a pulp!**

***Mikuo slowly walks away whistling***

**Len: I can't get this stupid swimsuit off!**

**Rin: That's because I put glue in it before forcing you to put it on!**

**Len: YOU DID WHAT!**

**Alice: Aw come on Len, look on the bright side!**

**Len: What?**

**Rin: *snort* your ass has never looked better.**

***Alice and Rin fall to the ground laughing***

**Len: *blushing madly* Alice and Heather do not own VOCALOID.**

**Rin: PICTURES! :3**

Gakupo's p**.**o**.**v**.**

I ran as fast as I could out of the house and to the old building where Lillia and Mikuo Zatsune were**.** I hope they keep their part of the deal**.** If not, I'm killing both of them**.** Well, I didn't really keep my part of the deal either**...**

Flashback:

_"Luka, I have to tell you something right now__**.**__" I told Luka grabbing her shoulders__**.**_

_"Gakupo what is it? Is it about Gumi?" Luka asked me__**.**_

_"Yes, it is__**.**__ I__**...**__I made a deal with Mikuo Zatsune__**.**__ He said if I kill you, I'll get Gumi back__**.**__"_

_"Gakupo! How could you?" Luka yelled yanking herself out of my grip__**.**_

_"Look, I'm not actually going to kill you, but__**...**__" I said taking my katana__**.**_

_Luka's eyes widened and she took a step back__**.**_

_"G-Gakupo, I know Gumi was important to you but this is going too far!" Luka exclaimed walking backwards__**.**_

_"Luka, please, trust me! You won't be killed__**.**__ You'll be fine__**.**__" By now, Luka had bumped into the wall__**.**_

_I was about to give her a quick jab when she dodged and ran to the middle of her room and took out her whip__**.**_

_"Gakupo, put your katana down or I won't show mercy!" She said raising the whip threateningly__**.**_

_"Luka__**...**__I'm so sorry__**...**__I really am__**...**__" I ran towards her and she flicked the whip, making a cut on my ankle, but before she could do anymore damage, I stabbed her in the stomach__**.**_

_I then heard footsteps and someone humming 'Kasane Territory'__**.**__ Teto was coming and I noticed the door was open__**.**__ I looked back at Luka, her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping with a little blood leaking out__**.**__ She had tears in her eyes and she fell to her knees__**.**__ I kneeled down next to her__**.**_

_"You'll be OK, Luka__**.**__ Everyone will be here in a minute__**.**__ Hang in there__**.**__ Don't die__**...**__don't die for Gumi__**.**__" I said__**.**_

_Luka was now on the floor__**.**__ I noticed the window was open__**.**__ I was right about to jump out when I heard Teto outside the door__**.**_

_"I'm a diva! I'm not a fake!" She started singing the chorus and stopped to do her little dance__**.**_

_I saw her face through a crack in the door__**.**__ Yup, she was definitely in the anime dancing mood__**.**__ Are her eyes sparkling__**...**__? And what's with the pink sparkles all around her? Oh well, I better get out of here before she's done her song__**.**_

_I jumped out the window and landed on a balcony right outside the kitchen__**.**__ The others were talking and gladly they didn't notice me__**.**__ I ran as quickly as I could to get out of that place__**.**_

Luka is OK**...**she has to be**.** I finally got to the old building and opened the door**.** There, my heart skipped a beat from joy when I saw Gumi sitting on the couch blind-folded and her hands tied behind her back**.**

"GUMI!" I yelled and ran to her**.**

"Gakupo? Is that you? What's going on? I'm scared!" Gumi asked sounding terrified**.**

I pulled her into a hug**.**

"Oh thank God you're OK**...**" I told her**.**

"Can you untie me now? My hands hurt...and why does this place smell like blood? Where's Ren? Wasn't I stabbed? Shouldn't I be dead? I'm so confused!" Gumi exclaimed**.**

I hugged her tighter**.**

"It'll be OK Gumi, I'll explain everything in a little bit**.** We need to get out of here**.** I can't untie you yet, I will as soon as we're out of here, OK?" I asked**.**

She then sniffled**.**

"OK**...**" I picked her up, and ran back to the house**. **

I set her down on the outside porch and untied her**.**

"I can't go back home with you just yet**.** Stay here and tell them nothing about me**.**"

"But what about you? Where are you going? I don't wanna be away from you any longer!" Gumi yelled hugging me**.**

"It'll be OK**.** You don't have to wait long, I promise**.**"

"But you never told me everything yet!"

"OK, I'll explain**.** Hm**...**how should I put this**...**I made a deal with a Demon to bring you back if I did him a favor**.** I did the favor, and now you're back**.** I just have to**...**eh**...**talk to him now**.** I won't be long**.** Tell the others nothing**.**"

Gumi looked at me weirdly, and then nodded**.**

"Sir yes sir!" She said saluting with her fingers in a peace sign and a half circle grin**.**

I hugged her one last time and left**.**

Gumi's p.o.v.

OK**...**I seriously didn't get one thing Gakupo said to me about how I'm alive**...**but what is really bugging me is if Ren is OK**...**I went up to the door and wondered how to go in without scaring everyone**...**Do I knock? Should I just walk in? Climb through a window? Wait for someone to come outside? OK, suck it up Gumi!

Use the most natural way people use to go into a home!

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" I yelled yanking the door open**.**

Apparently everyone had been in the living room watching T**.**V**.** and gaped at me**.**

"Uh**...**hi?" I asked with everyone staring at me**.**

"GUMI! GUMI, GUMI, GUMI, GUMI!" Teto and Rin yelled running up to me and hugging me**. **

Both of them jumping onto me made me fall onto the floor**.**

"Hey guys! How much Code Geass did I miss?" I asked**.**

"YOU MISSED THE BEST EPISODES EVER!" Teto yelled spilling everything I had missed**.**

Meiko sat there staring at us**.** Haku was with her expressionless face as always**. **Luka ran up to me**.** I noticed a bit blood-stained bandage around her stomach**.**

"Oh god, I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Luka repeated while hugging me**.**

Neru was texting**.** Miku poked her and pointed at me**.** Neru waved at me and got back to her texting**.** Kaito was eating ice cream and ran up to me**.** He offered me some**.**

Now that I mention it, I was really hungry**.** I knew it was impossible to get up with three people giving me death hugs, so I accepted the ice cream**.** I noticed Miki staring in shock at me. Len ran up to me**.** Make that four death hugs**.**

I saw Tei not really paying attention**.** She was arguing with Mikuo**.** Mikuo then noticed me and tried to run up to me but Tei tripped him and he fell on his face**.** He got up and went back to Tei**.** he yelled at her for a few seconds and then while he turned back around to come to me, Tei shoved him to the ground by his head**.**

Mikuo got up with steam coming out of his ears and tackled Tei**.** They were now wrestling in a big dust cloud**.** After everything cleared up, I went to the fridge and got a carrot when Miki walked up to me**.**

"Gumi, tell me right now where is Gakupo?" She asked me sternly**.**

"Uh, I don't know**...**"

"You HAVE to know! How else would you be here right now?"

"I-I really don't know!"

"You're lying!" Miki yelled and grabbed my wrist tightly**.**

"O-ow! Miki you're hurting me!"

"Answer me and I'll stop!"

"I-I really don't know! I just found myself here! I promise!"

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING, GUMI!" Miki yelled gripping my wrist tighter**. **

I started to panic**.** It was really starting to hurt now and I felt tears in my eyes**.**

"Miki, p-please stop!" I yelled trying to pull my hand away, but that just made her grip it tighter**.**

"I'm not letting go until you tell me the-" She was cut off by something punching her in the face**.**

She lost her grip on my wrist and I pulled my hand back quickly as she fell over**.** I looked over and saw Tei standing there**.**

"She said to let go, you crazy little bitch**.**" Tei said with pure hatred in her eyes**.**

Miki got up**.**

"You dare punch me? Tei, you know that I can beat you any time and where**.**" Miki said**.**

"OK then**.** Come at me**.**" Tei said**.** Miki went to punch Tei but Tei grabbed Miki's arm and flipped her**.** Miki fell onto the ground with a thud**.** Before Miki could get up, she was thrown against the wall pinned to it by her throat**.**

"I learned your little foot trick Miki**.** You're no match for me anymore**.** Leave**.** Gumi**.** Alone**.**" Tei said and released Miki from the wall**. **

Tei then went upstairs and into Len's room**.** Mikuo got onto the couch**.**

"Ahh~,this is much better than sleeping on the floor!" He said curling up into a ball like a cat.

Teto, Rin, Meiko, Haku, Luka, Neru, Miku, Kaito, and Len went upstairs as well**.** Is that the real Len? I think it is**.** He would've reacted differently when he saw me if he wasn't Len**.** I wonder what happened to Ren**.**

"Gumi, you may have Tei as a little bodyguard right now, but I won't stop asking until you give me the truth!" Miki said and headed down to the basement**.**

I looked down at the carrot I hadn't eaten yet and munched on it as I headed upstairs**.** I heard two people talking in Neru's room because my room is next to hers**.** Suddenly, Neru's door opened and I bumped into someone**.** Both of us fell over**.**

"Oh, uh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't checking**...**where**...**I**...**was**...**going**...**" I saw Ren on the floor in front of me**.**

He looked up and his eyes widened**.**

"You**...**OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANNA KILL YOU! PLEASE FORG-" He was cut off when I pulled him into a hug**.**

"You don't have to say sorry, silly! I forgive you! Besides, you didn't want to kill me in the first place, right? Wait, if you're Ren, then Len**...**"

"Uh, long story**...**and uh**...**thanks for forgiving me**...**?"

"No problem!" I said smiling.

"**...**"

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

"No, Neru kicked me out but promised she wouldn't tell anyone I was here**.**"

"You can sleep in my room!" I said**. **

Before he could respond, I grabbed and pulled him into my room**.** I set up some blankets and a spare pillow on the floor**.**

"Thanks**...**"

"You don't have to say thank you!"

"OK**...**"

"Good boy!" I said patting him on the head**.**

"I'm not a dog**.**" He said with a bored expression**.**

"Hehe, but you're adorable!" I said**.**

I got into bed and quickly fell asleep**.**


	19. Mikuo's Killer Recruitment

**Alice: *otaku mode* ****Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh! Rappingu ga seifuku…daa furi tte kotanai pu. Ganbaccha****yacchaccha son to kyaacchi & release gyoh ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni darlin****'**** darlin****'**** F R E E Z E! **

**Len: Okay…It seems that Alice is busy so I'll be taking her place at the moment…okay…I have no idea on what to say so…..Rin! Help me out here!**

**Rin: BON-BON ooendan let's get! Cherii pai RAN-RAN kangeekai look up! Senseeshon hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei Butsukatte tokemashita boozen ooi ni utatte shirenjaa**

**Len: Oh man not you two Rin! (U0_0) Okay so thank you for being so patient and we all hope that you enjoy this chapter while I try to get out of this Lucky Star cosplay Rin forced on me. T_T**

**Rin, and Alice: ****Motte ike! Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron getsuyoubi na no ni! Kigen warui no dou suru yo? Natsufuku ga ii no desu←kya? Wa! Iiv**

**Meiko: …I think they watched a little too much Lucky Star right Kaito? …..Kaito?**

**Kaito:** **Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan****Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin****'**** darlin****'**** P L E A S E!**

**Meiko and Len: (U-_-)**

Lillia's p.o.v.

Months. Freaking months have gone by since Mikuo was arrested. WHAT. AN. IDIOT!

I'm not even going to bother in breaking him out. Besides, I did get part of Len's soul after all, and it was just enough to bring Miku Zatsune back to life. But it takes a god damn long time. Suddenly, I heard a gasp for air behind me, and I turned around to see Miku Zatsune sitting on the floor. FINALLY!

She looked over at me with a questioned expression.

"Who the hell are you? And where's Mikuo?" Zatsune asked.

"I'm Lillia. I've been working with Mikuo for a while. Mikuo the idiot got himself arrested." I said.

She then cracked a smirk.

"He does know that he can just teleport out of there, right?" Zatsune asked.

We looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"He...is...so...stupid!" I yelled between my laughter.

Then, after some amount of time we were laughing, an extremely skinny and pissed off Mikuo Zatsune popped up right in front of us.

"What took you so long?" Miku asked, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I uh...I forgot I could teleport..." Mikuo Zatsune said, a visible sweat drop going down the side of his head.

Zatsune and I once again burst into laughter before Mikuo grabbed our heads and smashed them together.

"OW!" We screamed at the same time.

"Thanks, we would've died of laughter if you didn't do that." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, happy to help. Oh and, welcome back Miku!" Mikuo growled.

"So, anyway, what are we doing? Being dead is so boring..." Miku said.

"Well, I have one thing on my mind." Mikuo said.

"And that is..?" I asked.

"Recruitment!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Do you actually have anyone in mi-oh no, not her, not that...that...WHORE!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yes, her. Although, if Tei wasn't on the Vocaloid's side this would be so much easier!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Sukone? Oh please, you couldn't trust her when it comes to Len."

"But, what if we did the same thing we did to Gakupo? WHO BETRAYED US!" Mikuo yelled angrily.

"Seriously? They forgave Gakupo? What about Ren?" I asked.

"Ren's part of their family as well now..." Mikuo said.

"God damn it..." Zatsune said.

"Guess our only option is her." Mikuo said.

"Do we have to?" Miku groaned.

"Yes."

"God damn it I hate you..."

"I love you, too, sis."

"Shut up."

Teto's p.o.v.

I was looking outside the window like crazy trying to find Ted.

"He promised he'd come!" I shouted.

"Teto, I'm sure he's coming. He'll be here soon!" Rin said.

"But he promised he'd be here an hour ago!" I yelled.

"Maybe he got delayed. It's hard to fly in chimera form when it's raining." Meiko said, making sake ice cream with Kaito.

"Are you sure this won't get me drunk?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Meiko said, pouring sake into the mix of ingredients for the ice cream.

"You know how low my alcohol tolerance is!"

"It won't get you drunk! I promise!"

"If you say so..."

"He better get here soon, or I'm giving him a proper beating when he gets here!" I said, crossing my arms.

I looked over to the couch where Rin was watching Code Geass with Gumi. Haku was drinking wine while watching Meiko and Kaito make their ice cream. Luka was reading a book with Gakupo. We had forgiven him since at first we declined, but then saw him outside about to commit suicide. Neru, for once, wasn't texting but was making out with Ren.

Gumi begged us to let him stay, treating him like a lost puppy. Neru was complete tsundere with him for a while, but finally gave in. Miku was eating a leek and making fun of Mikuo for the time that he had accidentally peeked in on Rin while she was in the shower. That's how their whole relationship sprouted. Funny how things like that happen.

Miki was arguing with Tei again while Len was playing with his PSP

"L, R, L, R, STOP, and DASH, and UP, and TALK, B, B, A, B, S" Len said, and he kept repeating it while he played until it started to sound something like a tune...

"Len, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"UP, SIDE, DOWN, huh? What?" Len asked.

"You were singing while playing your PSP."

"Oh. Sorry."

I sighed and got back to looking out the window for Ted. Where was he?

Lillia's p.o.v.

Soon enough, we arrived at an extremely small, well-decorated house. It was all pink and bubbly which made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Um, we're recruiting the girl who lives HERE?" I asked.

"Wow, she really changed up her house. Oh well." Mikuo said, walking up to the door and opening it.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, immediately closing the door as a bloody machete went through right next to his head.

Miku and I looked at each other, stunned, before we ran up to Mikuo who looked traumatized.

"OK, not even I would do what's in that house. Bring your barf bags." Mikuo said.

Miku and I once again looked at each other, and Mikuo opened the door again.

"OH MY GOD!" Miku and I screamed at the same time when we saw what was in the house.

Corpses. Bloody, shredded up corpses everywhere. Some were almost completely rotted, some were fresh. The sight made me want to throw up, but the smell was worse.

"Sorry, Mikuo, I didn't know it was you." Said a voice from somewhere in the house.

I looked around and saw a girl with long, blood red hair and blood red eyes. She looked a lot like Miku, except her clothes were white and red, and her hair wasn't in pigtails.

"Yeah, Kiku, don't scare me like that!" Mikuo yelled at her.

Kiku walked over to the door and pulled her machete out of it.

"I'll have to fix the door later..." Kiku mumbled to herself.

"Oh, and who's she?" Kiku asked, pointing the machete at me, which made it graze my nose, letting me smell the blood on it.

"I'm Lillia. I've been working with Mikuo." I said, pushing the machete away with one hand.

"I see. So, Mikuo, what can I do for you?" Kiku asked, leaning up on Mikuo.

"Well, Kiku-HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Mikuo asked, seeing that Kiku had a huge gash on her left arm.

It started at her shoulder and went all the way down her arm to the tip of her finger.

"Tei Sukone came by for a little...visit. She tried to kill me knowing that you'd come. I was able to fight her off, although I wanted to add her to my corpse collection so badly...ooh! Sukone would just be so perfect for it! Just imagine it, a yandere in my collection! Her corpse would be treated specially! I can just imagine that look of pain and horror forever carved onto her pretty little face!" Kiku then squealed like a dumb fan girl.

"I just want to see the lights leave her eyes! She would look so pretty in red...just like her eyes! Pretty red blood all over her! She'd look amazing! But, sadly, she's the only one who ever managed to get away from me without getting fatal cuts. But, I replaced her with a very handsome boy!" Kiku said, gesturing to the corner of the room.

I immediately recognized the boy as Ted Kasane. Teto's brother.

"He was walking around in the rain, looking completely lost! So, I started talking to him! He was so nice, but a bit of a pervert. He said he was looking for the vocaloid house because he was visiting his sister, Teto. I then thought that he would make the perfect addition to my corpse collection! I invited him over, and right when he made the face of horror from coming into my house, I killed him!" Kiku said, and giggled psychotically.

Miku and I stared at each other with a look of pure disgust.

"But, back to the point. I didn't really mind the cut Tei gave me, I like the pain." Kiku said, putting Mikuo's hand on the cut and making him press on it.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to throw up." I whispered to Miku.

She turned to me and gave a little giggle.

"Alright, so, Kiku, you in? You can take all of the corpses when we're done." Mikuo said.

"Of course I'm in! But first, can I give you a little kiss?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, that trick. Fine." Mikuo said.

Kiku smiled and kissed Mikuo on the lips.

"Your weakness is power. Interesting Mikuo, very interesting." Kiku said.

"What was the point of that?" I asked Miku.

"She can tell your weakness by kissing you. If she tastes your blood, she'll know everything about you. She'll know more about you than you know about yourself." Miku said, giving me a serious look.

Creepy. We finally got back to the factory, and I made a mental note to keep guard of my lips and blood for a while.

**Alice: Well thank you for your patience peoples!**

**Rin: Oh Alice look, look! *starts stroking hair* Timotei, timotei, timotei!**

**Alice: Oh I remember that! I used to do it!**

**Rin: Yes! That's the response I wanted!**

**Luka: Just how old are you two?**

**Rin and Alice: DON'T JUDGE US AND OUR LIKING FOR LUCKY STAR!**

**Luka: Well that's enough Lucky Star for you otakus**

**Rin: NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHEN WILL WE GET IT BAAAAAAACK!**

**Luka: When Heather gets out of the hospital. **

**Luka:….You know It's strange that Rin is watching Lucky Star while in the story she's watching Code Geass….**

**Rin: I already watched the whole season okay!**


	20. Meiko's surprise and Kaito's change

**Rin: Muhahaha! Luka may have taken our Lucky Star stuff but….**

**Alice: We have…**

**Rin and Alice: ANIME KARAOKE!**

**Rin: Okay, how much time do we have left until we're on camera?**

**Alice: In about two minutes.**

**Rin: Okay, that's enough time to sing an anime opening. But which one? **

**Len: Rin! Stop putting glue in all the dresses you force me to wear! **

**Rin: *grins evily* I'll help get the dress off after you sing a song on our karaoke machine.**

**Len: Fine. *grabs michrophone***

**Rin: But here's the catch, I choose the song. **

**Len: What?**

**Rin: You want to get out of that dress or not?**

**Len: Alright fine!**

**Rin: Okay then, I choose this song!**

**Len: Oh no, pleeeaaaaase tell me it's not that!**

**Rin: Too late Len! The song is starting!**

**Len: (T_T) PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURIKYUA PURITI de KYUA KYUA Futari wa PURIKKYUA~!...**

Kaito's p.o.v.

I lazily walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Meiko, rubbing my eyes. She was watching the news with Luka very intently like something was wrong.

"Guys? You OK?" I asked them.

Meiko pointed at the T.V.

_"Police now report that Ted Kasane has not yet been found. They reported him going missing on his way to his sister's home when it started to rain. The police asked around and people say the last they saw of him was talking to a girl with long red hair and a white and red outfit. The police now conclude that Ted Kasane, like many other murders in the area, was killed by Juon Kiku. An extremely dangerous criminal who the police have not caught yet. If you see anyone who looks like her wondering around, contact the police immediately." _The report said, and then went to the large flooding from the rain.

We all kept staring at the T.V. when Teto came cheerfully down the stairs.

"Good morning~! Did Ted arrive last night after I went to bed?" Teto asked cheerfully.

Meiko, Luka and I looked at each other nervously.

"Teto, I think you should watch this." Luka said, taking the T.V. remote and re-winding to the report about Ted.

At first, Teto looked bored, but when she found out what the report was actually about, her eyes filled up with tears.

"N-n-no! It c-can't be! T-Ted can't be dead! He c-can't! They're l-lying!" Teto screamed, starting to break down.

"Teto, people don't lie about murders." Luka said, walking up to her to hug her, but Teto whipped around, glaring at her, suddenly in chimera form.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Teto yelled, backing up and stumbling as she ran up the stairs, and slammed her door shut in her room.

"Poor Teto..." I said, slumping back in the couch.

"Yeah..." Meiko responded.

Everything was silent for a bit.

"Hey, um, Kaito, the others and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?" Meiko asked.

I shook my head no.

"You said that the sake ice cream wouldn't get me drunk, but it did. Now I'm in a hangover. Thanks a lot, Meiko." I said, smiling.

"No problem~!" Meiko said.

I laughed a bit. After a while, everyone was up but Teto, who refused to come downstairs.

"What's wrong with Teto?" Rin asked.

"Ted was murdered by Juon Kiku." Meiko said.

"Oh...just like Lily..." Rin said, picking at her waffles.

Len spit out his milk.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Um, Len, is there something wrong?" Meiko asked.

"Lily was killed by Kiku as well?" Len said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" Haku asked.

Miki wasn't here at the moment, she was at work. She always came here after work to discuss things about Mikuo, who had escaped, and Lillia who's still out there. Miki hadn't seen the news report when Lily had been murdered, therefore, she didn't know about it, so no one talked about it. Lily was dead, so how could she be Lillia like Miki said? As Len and the other continued talking I grabbed Meiko's hand and led her away from the table.

"Kaito, what is it?" Meiko asked.

"Come with me." I said, leading Meiko outside and moving some bushes aside to reveal a little tunnel.

She looked at me weirdly but I ushered her inside it. She akwardly nodded and crawled in. I followed behind her. We later got into an opening that was extremely large.

"Whoa." Meiko said, looking around.

"It's like a giant rabbit hole." Meiko said.

"Yeah, I found it a few months ago. I come here whenever I'm upset or need to blow off some steam." I said.

"So, you came down here to tell me something?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah. I know you're curious about it, too." I said.

"And what's that?" Meiko said, a goofy smile on her face.

I chuckled a bit.

"How I survive all of your beatings without having to go to the hospital or hating you." I said.

Meiko laughed.

"I _have_ been curious about that." She said.

"Heh. Well, the truth is, every time something hurts me, I just keep telling myself pain doesn't exist. It's simply an illusion, meant to distract you." I said, staring off into space.

"So, if I punched you across this whole area, you wouldn't care?" Meiko asked, walking up to me.

"Nope, not at all!" I said cheerfully.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I hate you." Meiko said, putting her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, I hate you too." I said, smiling.

And just a few seconds later, we were, for the 46th time, kissing this week.

But who's counting?

After we finished our romance session, we got out of the tunnel, brushing some dirt off of us, and heading back inside.

"Ok, so, are you guys ready to go?" Haku asked, getting the tickets for the movies off the counter.

"Yeah, we're ready. Is Teto coming?" Luka asked.

"No, she's too depressed." Neru said.

"Well, if she's going to feel better, she might as well do something instead of moping in her room." Gakupo said, but got a glare from Luka.

"I agree with Gakupo, she should come! I'm her best friend, I know what she wants. Trust me, she'll feel much better!" Gumi exclaimed, and Rin nodded.

"Oh, alright." Miku said, heading upstairs to Teto's room.

A few minutes later, a crying Teto came downstairs behind Miku.

"I'm staying here." I said.

"Aw, why?" Rin asked.

"Meiko got me drunk off of that sake ice cream, and I'm in a hangover. I'll see you guys when you get back!" I said, smiling.

"Ok, just be careful, or else the Zatsune's will come for you!" Len said with a smirk on his face.

"Len, don't tease the idiot, he'll think it's real." Tei said with a smirk on her face.

I gave her a short glare.

"Let's just go." Miki said, being the first to exit the house.

Meiko waved to me and followed, and soon enough, everyone was gone and I was home alone. I opened the freezer and got out some ice cream, hoping that would get rid of my hangover and sat down, starting to eat it. It was so quiet. Much too quiet for my liking. I hummed a little tune to myself as I ate, and heard something against the door.

It scared me, so I stopped humming and stopped eating the ice cream with the spoon still in my mouth. I quickly swallowed the cold treat and got up, staring at the door. I slowly started walking towards it, hoping that the others weren't playing a prank on me.

Or worse.

I got to the door, and slowly turned the handle. I cracked open the door, and didn't hear any boos or attempts to scare me out of my wits. I opened the door wider, and still nothing.

"Maybe it was just a bird..." I mumbled, yanking the door fully open, but nothing was there.

Sighing with relief washing over me, I turned around to see Miku Zatsune standing in front of me.

"AH!" I screamed a lot girlier than I wanted to.

"Home alone, Shion?" She asked with an evil grin.

I started to panic. I tried to run but my feet gave out on me, making me fall flat on my face.

"You're really cute, Shion. Too bad that handsome face of yours will now have to splattered with blood." She said, and I could almost hear the smirk.

Oh my god, I'm going to die.

I'M GOING TO DIE!

I turned around, now on my back, using my arms to push me away. Of course, it took her no effort to catch up as I finally pulled myself into a standing position.

Why don't I ever bother to look out the little window before I open the door?

I tried to run, but she grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me against the wall, kncoking the air out of my lungs. I gasped, clutching my chest trying to make the pain stop. I got onto my hands and knees, trying to push myself up when Zatsune put her foot on my back and pushed back to the floor.

Ouch.

She lifted me up by my hair, another ouch, and had me face her. I must've looked like I was about to wet my pants again, because she giggled at me. She looked at the door and seemed to be ushering someone inside. I literally groaned,

"Are you kidding me?"

As Mikuo Zatsune and Kiku Juon walked in, smiling evilly.

"Where the hell is Lillia?" Miku asked.

"She didn't feel like coming, the lazy ass." Kiku said, rolling her eyes.

"Can we get this over with? I have places to go, people to see." Mikuo said.

Miku scowled at him.

"Can't I play with my food before I eat it?" Miku asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

Since when was Zatsune a cannibalist?

"It's a metaphore, Bakaito." Zatsune said, still holding me by my hair which I thought by now would be ripped out.

"Can I kill him now? Please?" Kiku begged.

"Not yet. We need something from him first. Say, Shion, how would you like to join us?" Mikuo asked, walking up to me.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

Mikuo chuckled.

"I thought you might say that. Len said something like that, too. But he eventually joined, then went and betrayed us. But you won't, will you, Shion? Because you won't be able to." Mikuo said.

Now I was really starting to panic.

Meiko's p.o.v.

"That was the worst movie I have ever seen in my life." Teto grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Teto, you've never acted like this." Rin said as we exited the theater.

"Yeah, well, my brother just died!" Teto yelled at Rin.

"Hey, don't scream at me like that! I know how that feels!" Rin yelled back.

"At least you got Len back! I'm never going to get Ted back! Never! NEVER!" Teto screamed in a tone no one had ever heard her in.

"Hey, guys, break it up! Teto, if you don't want us to do anything with you and you just want us to leave you alone, tell us. If not, let us help you." I said.

Teto glared at me.

"I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!" Teto yelled, spreading her wings and flying away from us.

Haku sighed and climbed into the car, and eventually, everyone else followed.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Just give her a few days." Luka said, staring out the window.

"I hope you're right, Luka." Neru said, leaning back against the seat.

I started up the car and for once, drove like a normal person back home. I wanted to talk to Kaito for no reason, I just wanted to talk with him and hug him and...what am I thinking? Well, stupid of me to hide my feelings anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop abusing him. I was the first one out of the car and opened the door. There, what I saw made my heart stop beating.

It was Kaito.

Laying there.

In a pool of blood.

Dead.

I screamed like I had never screamed in my life, tears were already pouring out of my eyes as I dropped my sake bottle, making it shatter on the floor. I ran over to Kaito, ignoring the blood all around him that was now dripping onto me. His eyes were wide, yet lifeless, and his mouth was slightly open. He had a large, gaping hole in his chest where the blood was pouring out from. Everyone else ran inside as I say there, hugging the body.

"WHO DID THIS?" Miki yelled.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? MIKUO ZATSUNE! LILLIA! MAYBE EVEN KIKU!" Miku screamed, looking like she was going to rip out her pigtails with tears going down her face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Len yelled with tears pouring out his eyes as well.

Everyone looked at him.

"IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He screamed.

"Len, it's not your fault!" Rin exclaimed.

"IT IS! The Zatsune's want me! THEY WANT ME, DAMN IT! THAT'S IT! I'M TURNING MYSELF IN! I'M GOING TO THEM!" Len yelled, yanking the front door open.

"LEN, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tei yelled, grabbing his arm as he walked out the door.

"NO, TEI, I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M SIMPLY SAVING ALL OF YOU FROM DEATH!"

"Len, this is stupid! We're in this together, we face everything together, and some goth idiots and a girl with a hatchet won't change that!" Mikuo yelled.

Len whipped around, smacking Tei's hand away from him.

"I'm going. Nothing you say or do will stop me." Len said, his hair covering his eyes.

"Len...please don't...I...I don't want to lose you again!" Rin yelled, grabbing his arm and falling to her knees with tears pouring down her face.

"Don't go! Please..." Rin begged.

"How do we know if you're next or not, Rin? Any one of us could be next. That's why I'm ending it here." Len said, grabbing Rin's hand and pulling it away from him.

"NO! Len, please!" Rin begged, now on her hands and knees.

"I'm not letting all of you die for no reason! Better me than any one of you!" Len said, ignoring Rin's pleas.

With that, he broke into a run, leaving Rin behind who was crying her eyes out, her arms and legs failing her as she fell onto her side.

Lillia's p.o.v.

I heard someone enter the building and woke up from my nap. The Zatsune's and Kiku were back, but they had someone else with them. He had black hair with some of it going over his red eyes which had dark circles under them. He was wearing a torn up red scarf and a black and red coat with black pants and red sneakers.

"Lillia~! We got a new recruit~!" Kiku said in a sing-song voice, and started licking some blood off of her hatchet.

She looked like she was really enjoying cleaning her hatchet with her tongue, which seriously creeped me out big time.

"Who?" I asked, getting into a sitting position.

"He's a cutey!" Miku Zatsune said, hugging his arm.

"Well? Who is he?" I asked, getting irritated.

"His name's Zeito."

**Kaito: Why do I have to turn evil? **

**Alice: Well at least now you know how Len felt!**

**Kaito: Oh yeah, when is Heather going to get out of the hospital?**

**Alice:….I don't know, but I think Danielle is delivering Heather's letters of encouragement.**

**Len: Never. Make me. Do that again.**

**Alice: Oh come on Len, at least Rin kept her promise!**

**Len: Yeah and thank god you didn't get that on tape!**

**Alice: Right ^_^U…..**

**Len: You caught it on tape, didn't you.**

**Alice: No no of course not! We would never-**

**Rin: Alright! Video of Len singing Futari Wa Pretty Cure in a dress is now uploaded on !**

**Len: Wait, What? 0_0**

**Alice: Rin you weren't supposed to tell him!**

**Rin: Oops…hehe U^_^**

Reply to:

Reply to


	21. Tei's Last Smile

Tei's p.o.v.

I couldn't stand Len going on his own. Sure, I was for the first time in my life worried about Kaito, but, Len is more important.

"I'm going with Len!" I yelled, ready to dart out the door when someone grabbed my wrist.

I whipped around to see Mikuo.

"Mikuo, let go of my wrist or I sweat god I'll-"

"Cut me up all you want, I'm just trying to prove a point here. Len decided to do this himself, he wouldn't want you coming. Besides, at a time like this, we all need to stick together." Mikuo said with a serious expression.

"Well, Len needs someone to go with him! I promise I won't let him die. That's the last thing I want. That's the last thing everyone wants, after losing Kaito." I said.

To my surprise, I actually sounded sympathetic.

"Women know best. I don't know about yandere's though." Mikuo said, letting go of my wrist with a smirk.

"Yandere's may not know how to take care of random people, but what we do know is how to kill for our loved ones." I said, flicking my wrist and letting a butcher knife ride down my arm until I grabbed the hilt.

"How did you do that?" Ren asked.

"Yandere secret~!" I said happily and ran out the door.

Mikuo's p.o.v.

"Ren, please tell me you didn't tell Len where the Zatsune's and Lillia and Kiku were?" I begged to the Len look-alike.

"Uh...Len asked me the other day...and I remembered seeing the sign one day through the window...so I told him..." Ren said nervously.

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Rin tackled him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? YOU'VE SENT LEN TO HIS DEATH!" Rin yelled, strangling him and yanking his head up and down.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Neru yelled, pulling Rin off of the Gothic boy.

Ren got up off the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't know he'd actually go to them willingly." He said, fixing his tie.

"Well, I guess it's up to Len and Tei now to figure out what to do..." I said sadly.

Rin ran outside the door before I could stop her.

Rin's p.o.v.

I quickly got into the road roller, since Len had finally taught me how to drive it before this whole incident. I started it up and got onto the road, looking for Tei. I obviously wasn't going with them, since Mikuo probably doesn't want me to. I finally saw the running yandere, going the way Len had left.

"Hey, Tei, you might not want to run with a knife in your hand!" I yelled.

Tei stopped and looked at me. I stopped the road roller and hopped out.

"What do you want, Rin?" Tei asked me.

"I just want to tell you something." I said to her.

"What? I'm kind've rushing here!" Tei exclaimed.

"Make sure Len doesn't die, OK?" I asked.

Tei was silent for a bit, before for the first time in her life, hugged me.

"I'll make sure he's OK. Just go back to the house; Len would be devastated if you came with me. Oh, and, tell no one that I just hugged you." Tei said.

I nodded and smiled at her before hopping back into the road roller and watching her continue running.

Len's p.o.v.

I walked to the area where Ren had told me to go. Why run? It's not like I wanted to die. I honestly felt no need to run. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"LLLLEEEEEEENNNNN-LLLEEEEENNNN!" The voice yelled.

I turned around before being smashed by someone. I looked up into the red eyes of Tei, her white hair all over the place.

"Tei? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I'm not letting you go alone! You'll need a fighter on your side!" Tei said happily.

I sighed. I didn't want anything happening to Tei.

"Tei, right when you step in, they'll kill you. You know that, right?" I asked her.

"Yep! Let's see how long I can last." She said, smirking at me.

"Tei! This is serious! I don't want you coming!" I yelled at her.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not. Rin made me promise that I wouldn't let you die." Tei said.

I sighed, finally giving in since now she was involving Rin.

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed." I said.

She nodded.

Tei's p.o.v.

After a lot of walking, and me killing birds and stuff with my knife, we finally arrived at the old building.

"Do all villains make their hide out an old factory or building?" I asked, making Len chuckle.

"It sucks that we're going to die here, huh?" Len asked.

"Don't you mean I'll die? Len, I'm making sure that you don't die. You better not." I said.

"Well, let's just say we'll both survive." Len said, and pushed open the doors.

Everyone stared at us. We stared at them. They stared at us. We stared at them.

"Uh...what the hell?" Miku Zatsune asked.

"Oh, great, the mega bitch is back." I said, smirking at her.

"Shut up, you stupid yandere!" Miku yelled back at me.

"Oh~! It's Tei-chan~! Yay~!" Kiku said in a sing-song voice.

I rubbed my side, getting angrier at her.

"Enjoying the scar I gave you? Hurt, didn't it?" Kiku asked me.

"Yeah, how's your arm? Still usable? What a shame, I'll have to fully cut it off this time!" I said.

Kiku scowled at me.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's get to business. But, first, Kiku, get rid of Sukone while I keep Len back." Mikuo Zatsune said, grabbing Len before I could stop him and pushing him against the wall where he was stuck.

"TEI! RUN!" Len screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, dodging a blow from Kiku.

Gripping my butcher knife tightly, I charged at Kiku.

"I'M READY TO DIE!" I yelled, but of course, I wasn't going down without a good, thrilling fight.

I wanted to show this bitch what this yandere was made of. I charged at her as fast as I could, cutting her cheek with my knife as I past. She quickly turned around, hitting me in the back with the hilt of her hatchet, causing me to trip. I quickly turned onto my back as she ran towards me, and putting my fingers together, I jabbed her in the chest as she was about to bring the hatchet down on me. She gasped for air as she curled up in pain.

"You're much weaker than you were in our last meeting, Kiku." I said, getting my knife and walked up to her.

"I'm just getting started!" She responded.

Before I could respond, I swear to god she teleported next to me and tackled me, her hands wrapped around my throat. She released one hand, grabbing her hatchet. I kicked her in the stomach, which sent her flying, but her nails ripped at my throat. My eyes widened as I coughed up a small amount of blood. Blood tastes really bad if you've ever tasted it, especially when it's coming from your throat.

Kiku quickly recovered, but she had a few scratches around her body. She charged at me, elbowing me in the bridge of my nose. Great, now my nose and my throat were bleeding.

"You broke my nose!" I yelled.

Kiku simply laughed. I got up, knife in hand, and I ran towards her, darting ninja like in every direction, cutting her whenever I could, just like I had done to Rin when this whole mess first started in that warehouse. Good times. Kiku managed to kick me in the stomach, causing me to cough up more blood.

"TEI! STOP FIGHTING HER AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I heard Len yell, struggling to try and get away from the wall.

I smiled at him, and the fight went on for god knows how long.

"HEY, MIKUO, YOU'RE WELCOME TO JUMP IN ANY TIME YOU WANT!" Kiku yelled, who was now started to get desperate since I was kicking her ass.

Mikuo punched me in the face before I could react, which was much harder than Kiku's punch, sending me flying against the wall next to Len, and I slid to the floor, the world spinning in front of me.

"Thank you, Mikuo~!" Kiku said in a sing-song voice walking up to me.

My vision was still blurry, but I grabbed my knife, trying to stab her but I obviously missed, falling to the ground again. Kiku laughed at me.

"TEI! NO!" Len yelled, and I could tell he was crying.

I tried to push myself up when Kiku used her foot to push me down back on the ground. She started repeatedly stepping on me on my back, making me cough up huge amounts of blood as she laughed. Well, this is it. Time to die. I have to admit, I didn't think I'd last this long.

"Oh, Tei, you'll make such a wonderful corpse to my collection~!" Kiku said, raising her hatchet.

I closed my eyes, ready for the pain to come, and soon enough, I felt it pierce my back. I screamed in pain, my eyes widening.

"Oh, I love that face of pure horror! Keep it up, Tei-chan~!" Kiku said, digging her hatchet more and more into my back.

But, instead of screaming out in pain, I smiled psychotically and started laughing.

Len's p.o.v.

I watched in horror as Kiku stabbed Tei, but was utterly confused when Tei started laughing.

"Huh? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? WHERE'S THAT FACE OF PURE HORROR YOU HAD A MOMENT AGO? SHOW ME IT, SUKONE!" Kiku yelled, stabbing Tei over and over again in the back, but Tei just laughed harder as if it tickled.

"I'm going to die smiling...because that's what Len would want...so no matter what you do...I'll keep smiling...until the end..." Tei said, smiling at me before she coughed up more blood, but continued to laugh.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kiku yelled, stabbing Tei harder, blood flying in all directions.

Finally, Tei's laughter died off, and her psychotic smile was forever stuck on her face.

**Tei died…again…oh god, I'M SO SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU KIIIKKKUUUU! AND MIIIIKKKKUUUUOOOO! AND PEDO BEEAAAARRR!**

**Miku: Pedo bear? WHAT?**

**Pedo Bear: *Evil laughter***

**Miku: *Walks away slowly***


	22. Just Kill Me!

Chapter 22: Just Kill Me!

Lillia's p.o.v.

Len started completely flipping out after that Tei girl was killed. Kiku was pissed off that Tei didn't have that 'face-of-horror' that Kiku loved so much. She is so god damn weird. Anyway, so, Len is still spazzing on the wall, screaming some very bad words. Miku Zatsune is laughing with Kiku, and Mikuo and Zeito are having a...WHAT THE HECK?

"PREPARE TO DIE, ZEITO!" Mikuo Zatsune called, something like a lightsaber in his hand.

"On the contraire, Mikuo, the force is strong with me, and I shall defeat you!" Zeito yelled.

They then started having their little lightsaber fight, completely ignoring the fact that there was a dead body right in front of them. I sighed. What idiots they are. I walked over to Tei's body, which still had that creepy smile. Shivering a bit, I picked her up, and Len started screaming more.

"BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BAAACK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DIRTY LYING BASTARDS!" Len screamed.

I felt bad for him, I really did, but what could I do? I'd get myself killed! And besides, he doesn't even know what we're planning yet. This is going to get ugly.

"LEN, STOP SCREAMING, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON KILLING ZEITO!" Mikuo yelled, still having his lightsaber duel with Zeito.

"Hey, where did you get these anyway?" Zeito asked, dodging one of Mikuo's attacks.

"E-bay." Mikuo answered.

"They have real lightsabers on E-bay?"

"No, I just bought normal ones and made them real!"

"Oh. That makes more sense."

They continued their little nerd fight as I continued to carry Tei's body. The others should know what was happening, after all.

"Lillia, what are you doing with Sukone's body?" Miku asked.

"A little surprise for the other VOCALOIDS." I responded, despite Len's protests.

"Be quick! And make sure they catch a glimpse of you, I want them to know who did it." Miku said.

I rolled my eyes but nodded, quickly teleporting in front of the VOCALOID house. It was strangely silent. Probably because of the Kaito and Zeito accident. I walked up to the front door, laid Tei's body down, and rang the doorbell, and quickly ran off into a bush.

Miku's p.o.v.

Everyone was sitting at the table in silence. The police came and took Kaito's body, and Meiko has been upstairs since. Teto refused to come down as well. But my only question was;

"Why Kaito?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"We were stupid enough to leave him alone, that's why." Rin said dully, who had been crying on Mikuo.

Mikuo sighed.

"Look, like I said before, no one is going to be left alone anymore. Both Meiko and Teto are upstairs, and we're all down here. If someone wants to go somewhere, at least two other people have to go with them. We can't risk anything anymore." Mikuo said, hugging Rin tightly.

"What about Tei and Len? They could even be dead by now." Haku said, making Rin cry harder.

Mikuo glared at her.

"Oops..." She mumbled and turned away.

"I'm sure Tei and Len are fine. Tei wouldn't let anything happen to Len, even if she was stabbed 37 times in the chest!" Luka exclaimed, and everyone giggled a bit in agreement.

Suddenly, we heard the door bell ring and Ren looked up suspiciously.

"Don't answer it." He said.

Mikuo sighed.

"I'll get it." He said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen just in case.

"M-MIKUO!" I yelled, glomping him, which was a bad idea since he had a knife.

"OW! What, Miku?" He asked angrily, seeing that his finger was bleeding.

"Don't answer it!" I begged, but it was in vain.

Mikuo pushed me off of him and got up.

"I won't die; you have nothing to worry about. I can handle this. Everyone, stay here." Mikuo said, and slowly crept towards the door.

He slowly turned the handle, and I swear if I bite my nails any longer, I'm going to bite them off. Mikuo yanked the door open, and screamed bloody murder.

"M-MIKUO!" Rin yelled, running towards him.

Mikuo was on the floor, his hands on his head, and his eyes wide. What we all saw made our hearts stop. Tei was slaughtered, smiling psychotically and at our front door. Everyone's eyes widened as they ran towards Mikuo, and I followed.

"Oh my god...they killed Tei, too? This is...this is madness!" Neru yelled.

"Madness? THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Gakupo yelled, and Luka punched him across the room.

Meiko and Teto raced down the stairs.

"What the hell is going-OH MY GOD!" Meiko screamed, her eyes were red and puffy, and for once she wasn't carrying a sake bottle.

Teto gasped, looking in horror at Tei's mangled corpse.

"I...I can't believe this...every day someone is getting killed!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Teiru's going to be pissed..." Luka mumbled.

"Gakupo, maybe I should go and make sure Len is-"

"NO, GUMI, YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE." Gakupo yelled at Gumi before she could finish her sentence.

Gumi flinched.

"But...I should already be dead...it doesn't make much of a difference...and I'm not scared, either! Well...maybe a little..." Gumi mumbled.

"Gumi, you are not going ANYWHERE. Understand?" Gakupo asked sternly.

"I think she should go." Ren said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'VE KILLED HER ONCE, AND NOW YOU WANT HER TO COMMIT SUICIDE?" Gakupo yelled, turning on Ren.

"No. What I'm saying is, Gumi was resurrected with dark magic, meaning, she is much harder to kill than a normal person. Just like Tei. I have a connection to Len, so I knew what was happening. Tei lasted much longer than any normal person could. Gumi should make it out." Ren said.

Gakupo growled.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I RISKING GUMI!"

"Gakupo...please let me go! I won't let you down, I promise! I was stupid the first time I died, but I'm smarter now! I'm not your little 6 year old sister anymore, please trust me, Gakupo?" Gumi begged.

Gakupo sighed.

"Gumi...if you really want to...I guess...I guess I can't stop you." Gakupo said.

Gumi cheered and hugged him.

"But I swear to god if you die, I'm going to kill you." Gakupo said.

"But I'll already be dead, so how can you kill me?" Gumi asked with normal little kid curiosity in her eyes.

Gakupo made a flustered look.

"Well-it-um-I-...I JUST CAN! I'm that awesome!" Gakupo said.

Gumi giggled.

"No. Gumi, you're not going." Mikuo said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Mikuo? What gives you the right to-?"

"NO ONE ELSE IS DYING!" Mikuo yelled.

"Mikuo-"

"If someone is going to try and kill the Zatsune's and whoever the hell else is with them, we ALL go. That's what families do. This is exactly what those gothic idiots wanted. We go one by one, and they slaughter us one by one. That's it! We're not falling for it. If one person goes, we're ALL following. Is that clear?" Mikuo asked.

No one had ever seen him like this before. Everyone expected the pervert who never took things seriously.

"I agree with Mikuo!" Rin exclaimed.

I nodded at her. Everyone else eventually agreed.

"Call up anyone you think can help. You know Dell might be handy, um...let's see...Miki, make sure you call her..." Mikuo kept naming a bunch of people, and everyone started running to the phones.

Haku's p.o.v.

I can't believe I have to call Dell. It's been months since I last talked to him, and he's always working or smoking. It's so stupid. That and he has such a bad temper! I really hate him sometimes. I dialed his number and soon enough he picked up.

_"This is Dell, who is it_?" Dell asked.

"Dell, get your lazy ass out of work and get down here." I said.

_"Aw, does Haku-chan want to see me_?" Dell cooed.

I growled into the phone line.

"Would you rather see Haku-chan dead? GET THE HECK OVER HERE, YOU DUMBASS WORKOHOLIC!" I screamed into the phone line, making everyone stare at me.

Dell's p.o.v.

I was sitting back, slouched into my chair, working. Nothing new. Suddenly, my phone rang. The I.D. said Haku, which was weird, since, she never called me. Ever.

Last time we talked was a few months ago when I called to make sure she was OK. I'm the only one who called, she never called me. I smirked, picking up the phone.

"This is Dell, who is it?" I asked, still in the work mode.

I mentally slapped myself. I knew who it was!

_"Dell, get your lazy ass out of work and get down here."_

"Aw, does Haku-chan want to see me?"

_"Would you rather see Haku-chan dead? GET THE HECK OVER HERE, YOU DUMBASS WORKOHOLIC!"_

I immediately sat up in my chair, my face turning into a look of concern. Haku-chan dead? What? Was this a joke?

"Haku, what do you mean? What's going on?" I asked.

_"Is Dell-kun worried about me? Aw, how sweet~!"_

"HAKU! What is going on? What do you mean?"

_"You remember the Zatsune's? Well, they're back, and trying to kill us. Tei and Kaito are already dead. No one knows about Len."_

"Are you serious? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER? I'll be right over!" I yelled, hanging up and running to my car, grabbing my gun just in case.

Rin's p.o.v.

We called as many people as we could, but eventually, only Miki, Dell, and Teiru could make it. People can be such asses sometimes. Miki arrived in a matter of minutes but it took a little longer for Dell to arrive since his place is so far away.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Dell yelled, bursting into the room, panting.

Everyone stared at him.

"Um, you kind of are. Where were you?" Haku asked.

"Car...tire...flat...had...to...run..." He said between pants.

Finally, after he got his breath, he took a cigarette out of his pocket and began to smoke.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SMOKE, DO IT OUTSIDE!" Haku yelled.

"If you're going to drink, do it outside so that you don't kill anyone by accident!" Dell yelled back at her.

These two really don't get along, do they?

"Hey, OK, so, what you're all here for is to kill the Zatsune's and whoever is working with them. If you don't want to risk your life, leave now." Mikuo said.

No one left.

"OK then. Ren, do you know where the Zatsune's are?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know exactly where they are, but I can try to find out." Ren said, and closed his grey eyes. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open, but they were a blood red color.

"Lillia, did you drop off the body?" Ren was speaking in Miku Zatsune's voice.

Ren's face then changed, it was now a female face with gray eyes.

"Yes, I did. Now what?" It was Lillia.

Ren's face turned back into Zatsune's.

"We wait for them to come." He said, and then Ren's face turned back to normal, and he fell to his knees.

"Ren! Are you OK?" Neru asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know where they are now." Ren said.

"Lead the way." Mikuo said, and Dell stayed close to Haku, despite her glares.

Miki was next to Mikuo, who was right behind Ren who was leading the way. Teto was right behind them, wanting revenge for Ted's death. Gakupo was holding Luka and Gumi's hands protectively. I was walking next to Meiko, Teiru right next to me which made me a little uncomfortable. Neru was up ahead with Ren.

Miku was next to Mikuo, squeezing his hand tightly. I wasn't jealous, obviously. Miku is his sister for God's sake. I was just next to Meiko since she was heartbroken over Kaito. Soon enough, we reached the old building.

"You guys ready?" Mikuo asked.

Everyone nodded. Dell pulled a gun out of his pocket, and Meiko started handing everyone weapons.

"Let's go." He said, and with a determined expression, he pushed open the doors.


	23. The Game Begins

Chapter 23: Betrayal Comes From the Most Unexpected People

Narrators' p.o.v.

Everyone burst into the room, weapons at the ready, but there was no one there. The only person in the room was Len, who was still stuck on the wall. Ren shut the doors behind him, the shadows of his bangs covering his eyes.

"LEN!" Neru called, running towards him, and suddenly, she was punched in the face by someone.

Everyone stood there in a stunned silence. It was Ren.

"REN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mikuo yelled.

Ren started to chuckle darkly.

"You are all such idiots..." Ren mumbled as Neru got off the floor, holding her cheek.

"Ren...?" She asked weakly.

Ren looked up. He was smiling evilly, yet he had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm a Haine! I was never on your side in the first place! I never meant anything I did! It was a trick! And now, you're all trapped here!" Ren exclaimed.

Mikuo ran over to Neru, making sure she was OK, and glared at Ren.

"YOU DIRTY TRAITOR!" Mikuo yelled, running towards Ren and punching him in the face, sending Ren flying into the opposite wall.

Neru stood there, stunned, and tears started to build up in her eyes. Ren got up, and smirked at Mikuo, wiping some blood off of his mouth.

"NERU, WATCH OUT!" Teto screamed, pointing behind Neru.

Neru whipped around, but a hatchet went through her stomach. She made a sudden gagging noise.

"NO!" Mikuo screamed.

A psychotic laughter filled the room, and it was unmistakably Kiku.

"Well, that first kill was easy! What a pretty little corpse~!" Kiku sang as Neru fell to her knees.

Her eyes were wide and shaking with terror as she held her bleeding stomach. Haku stood there, with an expression on her face no one had ever seen before.

"NNEERRRUUUU!" Haku screamed, running over Neru and hugging her, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"HAKU, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Dell yelled.

"NO!" Haku cried, and Kiku raised the hatchet.

Dell growled in frustration and as Kiku thrusted the hatchet down, Dell got in the way, catching it with the palm of his hand.

"Oh...ouch..." Dell mumbled as blood started to slowly leak out of his hand.

Haku looked up at him stunned.

"Don't give me that look. Do you think I'd let you die?" Dell asked.

"Oh~! This one's a cutey~! He'll make the perfect addition to my collection~!" Kiku cooed, pushing the hatchet deeper into Dell's hand.

"Haku...take Neru and get out of the way!" Dell yelled.

Haku nodded and picked up Neru, running back to the others. Dell took his cigarette out of his mouth, and pressed the burning part against Kiku's wrist, making her scream in pain and drop the hatchet.

"My turn!" He said, picking up Kiku's hatchet and running towards her with it.

He thrusted the hatchet down and Kiku gasped but dodged it. Suddenly, someone kicked Dell in the back, and Dell fell onto his stomach. It was Mikuo Zatsune.

"Saving my ass again?" Kiku asked, picking up her hatchet.

Mikuo Zatsune laughed.

"Of course~!" He said, and grabbed Dell by his neck.

"Stab at will!" Mikuo Zatsune said, and Kiku made a wide grin, and started running towards Dell.

"NO!" Haku screamed, punching Kiku in the face as she was about to bring the hatchet down.

"This isn't fair!" Kiku whined.

"Alright, let's make this a fair game." Mikuo said, and with a wave of his hand, everyone was pushed against the wall, but Neru was left lying on the ground motionless.

"Guys...I'm sorry...For getting you all into this..." Len said.

"Len, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. We're a family and we stick together no matter what." Mikuo said, smiling at Len.

"Who wants to go first~!" Kiku said in a sing-song voice.

Teto balled her hands into a fist.

"I will." She said, with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"TETO, NO!" Rin and Gumi yelled in unison.

The binds released from Teto, and she landed on the ground, and immediately went into her chimera form.

"I will make sure you're nothing but a pile of raw meat for killing my brother!" Teto exclaimed darkly.

"Let's see you try." Kiku said and giggled.

Teto growled and launched herself at Kiku. She clawed her hand in a circular motion, causing huge gashes on Kiku's forehead, both of her arms, and both of her legs. Kiku scowled at Teto, and swung her hatchet up, creating a gash in Teto's torso. Teto growled in pain, and launched herself with a huge amount of speed at Kiku, clawing her all over the place.

"GO TETO! KICK HER ASS!" Rin yelled.

Kiku used the flat of her hatchet and slammed Teto in the face, causing Teto's nose and mouth to have a huge amount of blood to come out. Teto fell to her knees, coughing up blood, and Kiku took the opportunity to stab her.

"YOU DIRTY TRICKSTER!" Meiko screamed.

"Ted...I'm...so...rry..." Teto mumbled before falling to the ground motionless.

"TETO! NOOOO!" Gumi screamed.

"Who's next?" Kiku asked.

"I think Haku should die next. Join her worthless friend." Miku Zatsune said with a smirk on her face.

"SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS!" Haku yelled.

"Oh? Are you accepting the challenge? Alright then." Mikuo Zatsune said, letting Haku's binds go.

"HEY! HAKU, DON'T BE STUPID!" Dell yelled after her.

Haku smiled at him.

"I'm not being stupid. I'm getting revenge." Haku said calmly.

"It's only fair if you have a weapon, since well, we took all of Meiko's." Zeito said, and Meiko stared in horror at what the Zatsune's had done to Kaito.

"KAITO! NO! YOU DAMN ZATSUNE'S! GIVE KAITO BACK!" Meiko screamed.

Miku Zatsune giggled and hugged Zeito's arm.

"But what fun is there in that? Besides, Zeito is such a cutey and so nice to me~! Anyway, Zeito, don't be such a softy. Let Yowane fight without a weapon, it's so much more amusing that way~!" Miku Zatsune said.

Haku had to think quickly. It was her fists against a hatchet, and so far, that didn't sound too good. She would've had a weapon, but the Zatsune's had taken them all.

"Let's get this over with." Haku said, knowing she didn't stand a chance.

But it was for Neru, and Haku would give it her all. Kiku giggled.

"Prepare to die~!" She said.

Haku smiled. She then charged at Kiku, using her angry fists of fury to start punching her all over her body. Kiku returned the favor by punching Haku hardly square in the face, making Haku fall backwards. She scrambled off the ground, and kicked Kiku in the gut, making her hunch over in pain. As Haku approached Kiku, Kiku swung her hatchet up and down quickly, making a gash on her forehead and ribs.

Haku gasped in pain, clutching her chest, and fell to the ground. Kiku smirked, and as she was about to stab Haku, Haku flashed her devilish smile before rolling, causing Kiku to trip again, and Gakupo laughed. Kiku, now extremely pissed off, threw her hatchet, and before Haku could react, it punctured her neck.

"HAKU!" Dell screamed as Haku fell to the ground.

Finally, she landed on the hard ground, motionless like Teto and Neru.

"Three down, too lazy to count to go."

"What a fun game!"


	24. Not Strong Enough

**E/N: Hey, the former editor of this fanfiction here!Okay, so here's the thing. We have no excuse for such a long hiatus other than, we've sort of lost interest in Vocaloid and sort of forgot about this fanfic until yours truly was looking through old emails in her inbox and thought, 'hey, we should really finish this and not disappoint the fans'. Unfortunately, the author refused so I decided to try continuing it myself with a bit of help from her...trying to make this fit the author's old writing style...it's hard...so hard and no one understands T-T.**

**So fuck the old writing style. Be aware of dramatic changes in writing.**

**Anyways, please forgive us...**

***Gets mauled by angry fans anyways***

**I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

**Narrator's p.o.v**

"So~ who's next?" Miku Zatsune said in a sing song tone. Dell balled his hands into fists, sending daggers at the Zatsunes and Kiku.

"I-" He started.

"I WILL!" Meiko interrupted. She had the same look as Dell's, only it contained more bloodlust. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAITO!" She screeched. Mikuo Zatsune smirked,

"Well this is going to be interesting." He mused, snapping his fingers. The invisible binds on Meiko vanished.

"So, ready to die?" Kiku asked playfully while twirling her bloody hatchet. Meiko clenched her teeth.

"Bitch, I'm the one who should be asking that." She retorted, pulling a sake bottle that the Zatsune's somehow missed and smashed it against the wall.

"Okay, can someone PLEASE tell me where she keeps these things?!" Gakupo demanded.

"And how we missed that while we're at it?" Mikuo Z. added.

"SHUT UP! DON'T QUESTION IT!" The rest of the VOCALOIDS yelled.

Ignoring the side conversation, Meiko charged first, ready to stab Kiku with her broken bottle. Kiku smiled as she swiftly dodges, swinging her hatchet down only for it to be blocked by the bottle. The glass cracked, but it didn't shatter.

"That's one sturdy...broken bottle..." Mikuo Z. remarked, amused at the irony in what he had just said. He was shushed by his sister who was eagerly watching the fight.

Meiko smirked and sent a strong kick to Kiku's gut, sending her flying a few feet back. The red head coughed and growled, glaring at the brunette.

Tightening her grip on her hatchet, she charged with what seemed like inhuman speed, attempting to slash Meiko who used her quick reflexes to dodge it. But it still left a cut on her side and arm.

"Go Meiko!" Rin cheered. Meiko countered by bringing the sake bottle down. Kiku blocked. They found themselves at a stand off. Meanwhile the vocaloids cheered for the brunette.

"You're strong...I'll give you that!" Kiku commented, flashing a grin. But then she sent a low kick at Meiko's feet.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Meiko fell back, eyes wide as Kiku's grin widened into a psychotic one as she raised her hatchet.

Slash.

"But, you're not strong enough~" Kiku giggled.

"Pfff, that line is so cliche." Mikuo Z. laughed.

Meiko fell to the ground, stunned. Across her abdomen and stomach was a large, deep gash. It had deffinately damaged a few organs. Instead of acknowledging her family screaming her name with anguish and fear, she turned her head towards Zeito.

"Ka..i...to..." She forced out before the light faded from her eyes and her breathing stopped.

Just then, something flashed across Zeito's eyes as they widened. Tears streaming down them as he mouthed a single word that soon turned into an outburst.

"MEEIIIKKOOO!"

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

**E/N: Yeah I know it's short...SPARE ME, YOU CAN HAVE MIKUO Z. INSTEAD!**

**Mikuo Z: Wait, what?**

**Anyways...I'm pretty sure those who've waited for three years for the next chapter lost interest in Vocaloid and this story as well so...yeah.._**

**Also another quick note, this story has a high chance of being put ****up for adoption, so if that time ever comes, I'll let you guys know.**


End file.
